The Unicorns Daughter
by Mormeril
Summary: What happens when the Unicorn's daughter finds herself in human form and in middle earth? Find out here, and hear about the war of the ring as it's never been told before. Legolas and OC. Being rewritten! Not fully rewritten though, just updated and added to big time to allow relationships and characters to build and develop. Up to Chapter 7 edited! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the new version of The Unicorn's Daughter. The irst one, in my opinion, was rather badly written and made little sense to me in parts when I was reading over it recently. So I decided to redo it.**

Prologue

A young woman sat in a chair by a window, looking out at the white city of Gondor and the land beyond. She was beautiful, with grace surpassing that of the elves, and even more beautiful than Tinuviel. Her hair was a silvery, pale gold, finer than that of Galadriel. The only flaw in her beauty was the small, pale star shaped scar on her forehead. She wore a small pendant with a unicorn head on it around her neck, on a small, silver chain. Although she looked to be only twenty, she was really older, much older.

_Has it really only been twenty-five years since the war of the ring?_ she thought. _It seems like it's been so much longer._ Suddenly, seven you children ran into the room. Arwen and Aragorn's children, Eldarion and his sisters, Nimwen and Sulwen, along with Faramir and Eowyn's children, Laurina and Boromir, along with along with her own children, Lir and Lomewen.

"Tell us a story, naneth, please!" said Lomewen, the youngest at the age of five.

Shouts of "Yes, please tell us a story" chorused from the rest of the children. When the woman finally managed to quiet them, she asked "Which story do you want to hear?"

It was Eldarion who answered. "The War of the Ring."

"And the unicorn!" said his sister, Nimwen, who was the eldest of the seven, at the age of fifteen.

"Very well then. I shall tell you the story of the war of the ring and the unicorn, as the two stories are really one." She looked once again out the window, as if remembering a land far, far away.

"Once, long ago, in another world, different from this one, there was a young unicorn, named Amalthea, whose mother had driven the dreaded red bull into the sea, releasing the other unicorns from the sea. As a human, her mother had gone by the name of Amalthea, although that was not her name, so that was why her daughter was called Amalthea. Though Amalthea did not know it, She was destined for greatness and tragedy, in her own world, and our own."


	2. Ch 1: Amalthea

Chapter 1

Amalthea

"Amalthea, Amalthea! Where are you?" called a young doe.

"I'm right here, Clymenestra," replied a shadowy figure in the bush. Clymenestra turned as the figure stepped out from the bush, revealing itself to be a beautiful unicorn. Her pelt was whiter than the snow, her main and tail like moonbeams, her eyes the pale blue of the sky in early morning.

Clymenestra pawed the ground with a delicate hoof. "Your mother is looking for you. Something about a bull."

Amalthea's beautiful eyes widened with shock and terror. "The _Red_ bull?" she asked, nervousness in her voice.

"That's the one. Why?" Clymenestra's eyes were full of concern and confusion.

"The red bull drove the unicorns into the sea long ago. My mother is the one that drove the _bull_ into the sea, freeing the unicorns and defeating King Haggard," Amalthea explained.

Clymenestra looked thoughtful. "I think I've heard that story."

Amalthea rolled her eyes. "Just tell me where my mother is. If its about the red bull, its obviously important."

"She's by the stream, where it forks off in two directions," said Clymenestra.

"Thank you, Clymenestra." And with that, Amalthea ran to find her mother.

"Mother, there you are! I just heard from Clymenestra about the bull." said Amalthea, cantering towars her.

"Yes, the bull has come out of the sea. He wants vengeance on all unicorns, starting with me. You must leave the forest at once, Amalthea," the unicorn told her daughter, eyes full of sorrow.

"Leave the forest? But, Mother! How could I possibly leave the forest? It's my home! I could never leave!"

"I had the same doubts when I left to find the other unicorns," her mother replied, her mind clearly drifting back to the past.

"And you were right! You nearly forgot who you were because of that idiot wizard, Schmendrick!"

The unicorn stared at her daughter. "Amalthea, you must leave. If you stay, the bull will find you, and try to kill you. He will likely succeed. If Schmendrick hadn't turned me human, I would likely never have survived my first encounter. It was luck that I defeated him the second time."

Amalthea bowed her head, her silvery ivory horn gently brushing the soft, green grass.

"Very well, then. I shall leave the forest. But I will return one day. Farewell, mother. We will meet again."

Amalthea turned and ran, never pausing until she heard familiar voices.

"Amalthea, where are you going?"

She stopped, and, turning saw a young, beautiful fox staring at her with a look of concern in her bright, intelligent eyes.

"I am leaving, Fallon." she replied.

"Is it because of the Red Bull?" asked Clymenestra, joining them.

"The Red Bull? But I thought the Red Bull was trapped in the sea." said Fallon, confused.

"It somehow escaped, and now it is coming here, seeking vengeance on my mother. So I must leave. I would rather stay here, but my mother told me to leave, so I must."

"It's coming _here_!" gasped Fallon, shocked. The fox's hair rose until it was standing entirely on end, making her look like a living pom-pom.

"Yes. Goodbye, my friends. I pray that we meet again."

And with that, Amalthea plunged into the forest, running as fast as she possibly could, never pausing to look back, until it was too late, and she was falling, falling, down from her world, and into another, known as middle earth, in the world of arda.


	3. Ch 2: Council of Elrond & Middle Earth

**I can't believe how horribly written this story was. It's making me hate it. Misspelled words (although, my other stories have a few of those as well), bad flow, ridiculousness. Ugh! Its awful! Good thing I'm re-writing this embarrassing thing.**

Chapter 2

The Council of Elrond / To Middle Earth

When Amalthea woke, she felt softness covering her body, and, opening her eyes, saw a kind, female, human face looking down at her.

"Ah, you're awake. Thank goodness. We were getting worried. With Frodo, we at least knew what was wrong with him. With you, it is quite the opposite. I found you unconscious on my way here with Frodo. Who are you, anyway? They always said that Tinuviel was fairest of the elves, and that I was born in the likeliness of Tinuviel, but from what I've heard, you far surpass the beauty of even Tinuviel. And I really must agree." said the girl. The girl was quite beautiful, with pointed ears and long, dark hair, and gray eyes.

_Does she ever stop talking?_ wondered Amalthea. _And what does she mean by elf. That must be what she is. I know about them, but I've never seen one. How fascinating. But I am a unicorn. How could she possibly mistake _me_ for an elf?_ She raised one "leg", expecting to see a leg, and screamed the second she saw it. For it was not a leg she saw, but a pale arm, long, slender, delicate, and perfect, complete with a hand and five slender fingers.

"How is this possible?' she cried as another elf, a male, entered the room.

"What happened, Arwen?" he asked the girl.

"I'm not sure, Ada," she replied. "She looked at her arm and screamed."

"But that's the problem!" cried Amalthea. "I shouldn't have arms, I should have four legs! I'm not a human, or elf, I'm a unicorn!"

By now the two elves were staring at her as if she were completely insane. _Because they probably think _I am_ insane,_ thought Amalthea. _They find an unconscious girl, believing that she _is_ a girl, and when she wakes up she starts rambling about being a unicorn. _

"Go get Gandalf," said the male elf. Arwen, the female elf, instantly left the room. "Who are you?" asked the male elf.

"Amalthea. Where am I?" asked Amalthea, still terrified.

"You are in Rivendell, Amalthea. Where are you from, exactly? I have never heard that name before, and I am very old." said the elf.

"My mother's forest. She is a unicorn, too, as is my father. I have never met my father. Of course, unicorns regularly live alone, but my mother is different. She spent some time as a human, because an idiot wizard named Schemdirck turned her into a human once."

The elf continued to stare at her the entire time she spoke looking more and more confused as she spoke, when Arwen and someone else, presumably Gandalf, the person Arwen had gone to find, entered the room.

"What is it, Elrond? Ah, she's awake."

"And completely insane. She claims to be a unicorn, Gandalf," replied Elrond, the male elf.

"That's impossible. Sauron destroyed the unicorns in the last war, thousands of years ago." replied Gandalf, sounding shocked yet sure.

"But it's true. And who is Sauron?" Amalthea said, obviously confused. That only confirmed their suspicions. She was clearly insane, for if she wasn't insane she would surely know about Sauron. Unless she was from some strange world.

"Amalthea, where are you from, exactly?" said Gandalf.

"Like I said before, my mothers forest, outside of the kingdom once ruled by King Haggard, the evil king who, using the Red Bull, imprisoned all the unicorns, except for my mother, who later drove the Red Bull into the sea, freeing the other unicorns, and defeating King Haggard." Amalthea sighed. Why did they not understand? Were they idiots?

"And in exactly what world would that be in?" asked Arwen.

"Why, Earth of course! Where else?" replied Amalthea. They were idiots, she decided. That or crazy.

Arwen, Elrond, and Gandalf all looked at each other, and from the looks on their faces, she suddenly had an aweful feelings that she was about to find out "where else". Had she somehow ended up in another world?

"This is Earth, isn't it? Where people see unicorns and think they are common white horses, and they don't know magic for what it is?" she asked, knowing the answer in her heart, and dreading hearing it.

"No. you are in Middle Earth, in the world of Arda. How you got here from some other world we do not know, but it happened. Perhaps we will never know."

"Lord Elrond, Gandalf. The council members have all arrived." said another elf, entering the room.

"Thank you. If you wish, Amalthea, you may attend." said Elrond.

Amalthea simply sat staring at nothing in particular.

_The Red Bull is free again, and I am here, in another world. Mother, Fallon, Clymenestra... will I ever see them again?_

* * *

Boromir sat at the council, waiting for Elrond to arrive. What was taking him so long? Finally, he arrived. With him was a beautiful young woman; slender, with long graceful limbs, long, pale golden hair, and piercing, pale blue gray eyes.

She was watching everyone with the wariness a wild animal might have for elves and men. Who was she? Obviously not Arwen, for she had dark hair, not pale gold hair, and it couldn't be Celebrian, for she had sailed to Valinor.

Also, she was more beautiful than Tinuviel, if that was possible, for according to legend Tinuviel had bee the most beautiful of the elves. Who was she? He deperately wanted to know.

He found himself fascinated with her immediately. For most of the council, he would likely be watching her. And he doubted he' be the only one. An elf, Legolas, also appeared fascinated with her, for his eyes were also upon her.

* * *

As Amalthea looked around at everyone at the council, she saw an elf staring at her. _Who is he, and why is he staring at me like that?_ As their eyes met, he looked away.

She continued looking around at the council. She saw one man who seemed kind, with a rather scruffy appearance, and dark hair and eyes.

She saw another man who looked arrogant and vain stand off on his own, looking at every one else as if they were beneath him, yet looking surprised momentarily when he saw her.

There was also a short man with long dark hair and a long beard who looked somewhat grumpy. _He must be a dwarf,_ she decided. _Who else would be so short with long hair and a beard?_

She also recognized Gandalf, who was sitting beside another short man, but this one was young, without a beard, and looking as nervous as she did. _Now, what could _he _possibly be? I'm sure they wouldn't have children at the council._ Her eyes were suddenly drawn back to the elf against her will, and found that he was once again staring at her.

* * *

Legolas glanced away when the girl's eyes suddenly met his own. However, he found himself staring at her again as she glanced away. He did not know why. He watched as she looked around at the rest of the council. But suddenly, she looked at him again, just as Lord Elrond began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. I have summoned you here to address a threat that we all face. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The hobbit, Frodo, stepped forward carrying a small, golden ring, and set it on the round, stone table in the centre of the council.

"It is true, Isildur's Bane has been found," they heard Boromir whisper. He was staring at the ring with a look of pure lust on his face. The girl was cringing as if in pain, not the reaction you would expect from the sight of a ring that was supposed to make people want it and then drive them crazy from its influence. Just who was she?

"A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use the ring? Long has my father, The Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy." said Boromir. _Is he completely insane?_

_"_You cannot control it, none of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." said Aragorn.

"And what would a ranger know of such matters?" said Boromir.

Furiously, Legolas jumped up. "This is no mere ranger," he told Boromir furiousy. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Isildur's heir," whispered Boromir, surprise evident in his expression.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." concluded Legolas.

"~Sit down, Legolas.~" said Aragorn to Legolas in elvish. Reluctantly he sat back down.

"The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

Gimli jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for?" he cried before leaping forward, flailing his axe. The idiot dwarf then slammed his axe as hard as possible on the ring, only resulting in his axe breaking and him flying backwards.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by any weapon we here posses, master dwarf. It must be taken deep into the fiery chasms of Mordor, from whence it came. For that was where it was mad, and only there can it be unmade." said Lord Elrond. His words were met by unnerving, shocked silence.


	4. Ch 3: The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter 3

The Fellowship of the Ring

"That is impossible. One does not just simply walk into Mordor. Not with 10, 000 men could it be done. The land is ridden with orcs, and the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. And there is the great eye, always watching. It would be suicide!" said the man who had made her nervous. Yet obviously this small ring was evil. If she were to touch it she would die, she could tell. For she was a unicorn, pure good. The ring was clearly pure evil. She felt weakened by the sight of it.

The blond elf who had stared at her earlier suddenly leaped up. "Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." said the blond elf. I think his name was Legolas, but it's hard to tell, I couldn't understand that weird language that Aragorn spoke.

"And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it!" said the dwarf, starting the arguing.

"Order, please!" cried Elrond.

"I would die before seeing the ring in the hands of an elf!" shouted the dwarf.

In no time, everyone was shouting at each other. Elrond stood, and along with Gandalf, attempted to restore order to the council, but to no avail.

Suddenly Frodo spoke up.

"I will take the ring!" But no one heard him, save for Amalthea. "I will take the ring!" again, no one heard him. Amalthea knew that they had to hear him, but how to catch their attention, she did not know. Frantically, she tried to think of a way.

Suddenly, Amalthea felt herself changing back into a unicorn. She stood, and felt the magic rushing through her body. A loud winnie escaped her as, suddenly, a unicorn stood, reared up on her hind legs, head thrown back, and, all at once, the arguing stopped as everyone stared at her.

_Great, I've gotten them to stop arguing, but how am I going to explain this?_

Legolas stood, staring in shocked amazement at the sight in front of him. The girl was gone, replaced by a snow white, horned mare, only heard of in myth and legend. A unicorn, he thought, the girl is a unicorn. But how…?

He saw her nod in Frodo's direction, her eyes appearing to say, go on, say it. You have their attention now, so say it!

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." said Frodo, stunned, as the girl – the unicorn – turned back into a girl. She stared at her hands, and murmured something to herself as Gandalf spoke.

"I will help you there, Frodo. I will show you the way." he said.

"I can control it. I can choose which form to take. I am still immortal, still a unicorn, but I can change shape! The spell put on my mother, somehow, she passed it onto me, but I can control it!" Amalthea murmured to herself, excited by this new prospect.

Looking up, she realized Gandalf had said something to Frodo, and the rest of the council. She had heard the word guide, so she assumed he had agreed to guide him to Mordor.

"You have my sword," said Aragorn.

"And my bow," said Legolas.

And my axe!" said the dwarf, obviously determined not to be upstaged by Legolas. Do all dwarves and elves hate each other?

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is the will of the council, to send you off to Mordor, Gondor will see it done." said the man who made her nervous.

Summoning her courage, Amalthea rose.

"I shall go as well, if you do not mind." she said nervously, slightly staring at the ground. Everyone stared at her.

"No! You're a girl, it's too dangerous! We are travelling to Mordor, in case you've forgotten!" said the man.

"In case you have forgotten, Boromir, she possesses a power none of the rest of us here possess. She is clearly more than just a girl, and there is more to her than meets the eye," said Gandalf.

"I may not know much about battle, but I may still be of some use to you," she said, as another of the short beardless creatures ran in.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he shouted.

"I can see that, considering that it is impossible to separate the two of you, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." said Elrond.

Just then, two more of the things ran in. Elrond looked confused and slightly annoyed. Really, what were they?

"Don't forget about us! You need people of intelligence on this kind of quest… Mission… Thing," said one of them.

"Guess that rules you out, Pip." said the other one quietly to the first.

"Ten companions. I hereby proclaim you the fellowship of the ring," said Elrond, still slightly shocked by the way events had unfolded.

"Great! Where are we going?" said the one thing that his friend had called "Pip" only to be whacked on the head by his friend.

* * *

"Laurina, Boromir! It's time to go home." called Eowyn, entering the room.

"Mother, I don't want to go!" whined Laurina, Eowyn's thirteen year old daughter.

"Neither do I!" said Boromir, Laurina's twin brother. "We are listening to a story!"

"Not the war of the ring again!" said Eowyn. "The two of you must have had Thea tell it to you a thousand times this summer alone! And we come here every summer, as well as at yuletide! And you have her tell you that story whenever you're here! Surely you know it well enough by now?"

"Either way, we don't want to go!" cried Laurina.

"There is too much stuff to do here!" added Boromir.

Faramir entered.

"Are you two causing trouble for your mother? We need to go, now." he said.

"We have been here for three months now. We will be back again in four months or so for sure, maybe sometime in between. Now say good bye to your friends. We have to go now." said Eowyn.

"Bye!" said both children before leaving.

"Bye!" said the other children.

After Laurina and Boromir left, the others left to go riding, leaving Thea to her thoughts and memories, centered on the story she had been telling.

* * *

~Amalthea~

"Let the ring bearer lead the way!" said Elrond as we left. I noticed Arwen and Aragorn looking at each other. Arwen didn't look happy, and was clearly somewhat upset with him. Aragorn just looked sad. _What's wrong with them?_ I thought, confused. Arwen and I had quickly become good friends – I even knew a little elvish, which she had taught me – and I knew she and Aragorn were in love. Obviously she was hiding something from me. That or something had happened too recently between them for her to tell me.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I had tripped until it was almost too late. I was surprised when a kind, firm hand caught me. I was embarrassed when I realized it was Legolas. Why do I feel this way around him? Just what is this feeling?

"You really should be more careful and watch where you're going." he said. I blushed.

"I'm not usually this clumsy. I am actually quite graceful." I replied, tossing my head in an exaggerative way.

He smirked. "Sure you are." he said, grinning.

"Hey! Are you two coming or what?" said Pippin, one of the four 'hobbits'. I had learned quite quickly that that was what they were called.

Legolas and I glanced at each other, and then back up the path to discover that we had been left behind, and our companions were waiting for us. We ran to catch up to them.

~Legolas~

What was wrong with me? Every time I looked at Amalthea, I felt funny inside. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was still weird. What could it possibly mean? It certainly couldn't be love, I hardly knew her. We'd only met a short time ago, less than a month ago, to be exact.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" I looked up to see Pippin standing at a turn in the path everyone else was already on ahead. Amalthea and I glanced at each other before running to catch up.

"We're coming, Pippin!" I called. I couldn't help but notice the look he gave us as we caught up to him. I glared at him as I heard him whisper "Legolas and Amalthea, sittin' in a tree…"

Did the Hobbit really think that? There was no way I felt that way about her. Not now, not when I barely knew her. But maybe in the future…

No, I was an elven prince. There was no way I would ever, could ever, fall in love with some wild horse-girl with a horn from another world. Friends, yes, but lovers, never.

Although, I would admit to finding her incredibly beautiful. And if she really was a unicorn, that would make her immortal… No, I barely even knew her. No way was I falling in love with her. It was just a mild attraction, and I was clearly not the only one interested by her beauty. Boromir was staring quite intently at her; the Gondorian's eyes watched her every move.

However, Amalthea didn't seem to mind, nor did she even appear to notice that Boromir was watching her. She seemed to be barely even _there_. Well, she was there physically, but not quite mentally. It was clear that she was lost in thought as she walked along, easily keeping pace with the rest of them.

_Just who in the name of the Valar is she?_


	5. Ch 4: The Journey

Chapter 4

The Journey

~Amalthea~

For some odd reason, Pippin had suddenly decided to torture Legolas and I. It made no sense whatsoever. He was always bugging us. I was beggining to think he thought we were in love or something – which made no sense at all, seeing as we barely knew each other, and there was also the problem of being from, quite literally, completely different worlds – when one day, he proved my thoughts to be correct when, suddenly, in front of the entire fellowship, he asked us:

"So, you two. When are you going to tell everyone you're together?"

Everyone suddenly stared at us. Boromir's eyes darkened with what I thought was jealousy. It was the first time I had ever seen that sort of look. On a human, at least.

Clymenestra was the reason I knew what jealousy was. The young doe had always expressed her envy of my mother and I for being immortal. She had always longed to be a unicorn, like us. When I had asked Fallon about it, she had told me that Clymenestra was envious and jealous, which were apparently more or less the same thing. Unicorns never felt that sort of emotion. My mother was the only one to feel human emotions such as loss, regret, love, and sorrow.

"Pippin… you know that's not true!" I said furiously. Fury. That was a new thing for me. What was happening to me?

"Then why do you always spend so much time together?" he asked, trying to prove his point.

"Well, maybe we're just friends." said Legolas, clearly annoyed, and noticing that I was too stunned to be able to do anything about it. The rest of the fellowship was watching us. Boromir still had that dark look of envy on his face.

"Alright, leave them alone, Pip," said Frodo. "If there was something going on between them, I'm sure they would tell us."

I felt a rush of gratitude towards the young hobbit who was carrying the ring. I walked over to thank him, despite my desire to stay away.

"Thank you," I murmured. Every bone in my body, every muscle, tried to pull me away from him. A voice in my head screamed to get away from the evil ring he was carrying. He noticed my nervousness.

"No problem," he replied. "Erm, why do you seem to want to stay away from me. I can tell that you want to. And you always try to stay as far away from me as you can without me noticing."

"I'm sorry," I replied. "But that Ring you carry is pure evil, and unicorns are pure good. It is painful for me to be near it."

"Then why did you choose to come with us?" Frodo asked me curiously. "Why be near it if it hurts so much?"

"It seemed like the best chance for me to find a way back to my world. And besides, even if I cannot find a way, I might be of some use to you eventually."

Frodo smiled understandingly, then tripped and fell, skinning his knee. He winced in pain, and I quickly changed back to my true form, and touched my horn to his knee. The fellowship watched in awe as a blue light flowed from my horn to his skinned, bleeding knee, my magic healing him.

Boromir was clearly stunned, and looked to Gandalf questioningly.

"I told you, Boromir, there is more to her than meets the eye," Gandalf told him.

~Legolas~

It had been a couple days since Frodo had gotten Pippin to leave us alone. Amalthea had already proved her usefulness, healing scrapes and bruises with her horn. Boromir had made a point of talking to her frequently, fascinated by her magic. I didn't like it.

We had reached the mountains, and had paused for a break. Boromir was attempting to teach Merry and Pippin to sword fight, while Aragorn was watching and calling out tips to the hobbits. Gimli was telling Gandalf that we should go through the mines of Moria. Frodo and Sam were talking, and Amalthea was watching curiously while the two hobbits were practicing with Boromir. Suddenly, Boroomir disarmed Pippin. Pippin stared at his hands for a minute, then, as Merry ran over, the two of them grinning wickedly, Merry and Pippin Leaped at Boromir, disarming him and knocking him over. The three of them wrestled on the ground. Aragorn laughed.

"Looks like those two would make formidable foes, even without swords!" laughed Amalthea. Her voice was so pretty. She was so beautiful in her human form, even more so than Arwen and Tinuviel. Her hair was long and a pale golden blond. Her eyes were a pale blue gray, her skin pale white. The only mark on her skin was the star shaped scar left on her forehead, where her horn would be if she was in her unicorn form. _Was Pippin right? Am I in love with Amalthea? _I didn't think I could be. We had only known each other for a few weeks, not quite a month. Love was out of the question. It _had_ to be! I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"What's that over there?" she asked, curiosity in her voice as she looked out into the distance.

"A storm cloud," replied Boromir nonchalantly, assuming it was nothing.

"And it's moving fast, and against the wind," added Aragorn. He sounded nervous.

I jumped onto a rock and stared at the 'cloud' for a moment. It wasn't good.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" I yelled.

~Amalthea~

"Crebain, from Dunland!" called Legolas. Everyone scrambled to hide. Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me under a bush. Startled, I turned to see who it was, and realized it was Legolas.

_Shocking_, I thought sarcastically. Then a new thought hit me. Did I love him? I was a little embarrassed at how close he was to me. _So close, but still so far. We are both immortal, but I am not from this world. I shouldn't even be here! I should be helping my mother. The Red Bull will kill her, I know it!_ Now I understood how she felt. Torn between love and her kind, unable to have both. _What will I choose, when the time comes for me to make a decision?_

"Hey it's safe now, we can go!" said Legolas, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf told us. He gestured to the tall, snowy looking mountains. Snow. I'd never seen snow before. I had lived in eternal spring back in my forest with my mother. I wondered what snow would be like.

~Legolas~

Amalthea appeared to quite dislike the snow. She shivered like crazy on the mountains, and kept looking back as if hoping to see a tree, grass, anything but the snow and rocks.

"Don't like the cold?" I asked her. Boromir was close by, as usual, listening as well.

"No, I'm not used to it at all. Back at home with my mother, I lived in eternal spring, surrounded by flowers, green grass, fine green leaves, and cool, clear water. The leave never fell, there was no snow. Nothing died, save for the animals who grew old. It was beautiful and safe. My mother and I kept it that way. At least until…"

Her voice died out as Frodo yelled in surprise and slid down the slope a short way, the ring falling. She turned sharply, and ran to help. She and Aragorn helped him to his feet. Boromir walked down and picked up the Ring. He stared at it intently, admiring it. He seemed to be murmuring something to it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted at him. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and complied. "As you wish. I care not," he said, and messed with Frodo's hair a little before continuing to walk.

~Amalthea~

I was stunned by how Boromir reacted to the Ring. Couldn't he _feel_ the evil radiating from him? Or was it only I that felt so affected by it, because I am a unicorn? I wasn't sure. Confused and uncertain, I decided to ask Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" I asked.

"Yes, Amalthea?" he replied.

"Why was Boromir so affected by the Ring? Why was he so tempted by it? Every time _I_ go near it, I feel the need to go as far away from it as possible. I can feel the evil radiating from it. I cannot bear to be near it, for fear that it will kill me," I explained.

Aragorn nodded. "I understand. However, you are different. You are a unicorn, part of a race of pure good. Evil doesn't tempt you. It repels you. As for men, such as Boromir, and myself, the Ring can affect us in a very different way. It tempts us, and tries to turn us, bend us to it's will. Sauron poured part of himself into the Ring as he forged it. His life is bound to the Ring, and because of this, the Ring can call us and try to control us."

"Is that what it was doing to Boromir?" I asked, and Aragorn nodded. I shut my eyes. The Ring was worse than I had thought. I was grateful that it couldn't do that to me. But at the same time, I realized just how different I was from my companions. I felt lonely. Another new feeling. And that was when I realized that I was homesick.

We continued walking. It felt like forever. Snow and wind battered at us, growing worse every minute.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas said after a while.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf replied. At the same second, a pile of snow fell down the mountain, threatening to cover us. We pressed against the side of the mountain to protect ourselves.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled above the wind. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf responded. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" he chanted. It was some sort of counter spell, I figured.

Unfortunately, it was unsuccessful. A bolt of lightning struck the peak, and a huge mound of snow tumbled down the mountain towards us.

~Legolas~

We were buried under snow, and lots of it. I figured that it wouldn't be long until we began to suffocate, unless we got out on time.

Amalthea! Where was she? I pushed my way out of the snow and began to search. Boromir and Aragorn soon joined me, followed By Gandalf, and thankfully, Amalthea, in Unicorn form. We all began searching for the hobbits and Gimli, although the dwarf needed less help and quickly got out of the snow. After we found the hobbits, Gimli was quick to act.

"We should go through the mines of Moria. It will be safer there!" he said.

"The hobbits cannot carry on through here! it will be the death of them. said Boromir, who was holding Pippin above the snow.

"We should go through the Mines of Moria." said Gimli, determined to go through them and be underground, where he felt more comfortable. How can they prefer to be underground, instead of above ground, enjoying the forests and all the beauty of nature? I thought. One glance around at all the snow, which Gimli had been buried under, answered the question.

"Let the ring bearer decide." said Gandalf.

I looked to Amalthea, wondering what she thought about this. She was still in unicorn form, however, and her eyes held no emotion whatsoever. Her thoughts were entirely hers. Whatever she felt about this, there was no way of telling, unless she wanted us to know.

After a moment, Frodo spoke.

"We will go through the mines."


	6. Ch 5: The Mines of Moria

Chapter 5

The Mines of Moria

~Amalthea~

We walked back down the mountain and came to a cave a few hours later. The entrance to the mines. It was dark, very dark, and there was a big pool of water, that was very deep. There was also a door at the back of the cave, with strange markings, some kind of writing. I felt nervous being there. There was some kind of danger, but I didn't know what. All I knew was that I wanted out, I had to get out.

"The Walls of Moria," Gimli said, clearly in awe.

I looked around, and saw no door, however. No one else appeared to, either. I was confused.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli boasted, pleased with the work of his kin. No wonder I hadn't seen a door. It was invisible.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf added.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. Gimli shot a glare at him.

Gandalf, however, examined the door. "Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," he said.

As he spoke, moonlight began to stream into the cave as the clouds covering the moon dispersed. The doors began to illuminate. Strange writing was written across the top. I figured that it was elvish.

"It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,'" Gandalf told us.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple, really. If you're a friend, speak the password," he said, and then went about saying all kinds of strange words that made no sense to me, in an obvious attempt to figure out the password. Nothing appeared to be working though.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin complained.

Gandalf attempted in vain to push on the doors. Naturally, nothing happened. He sighed. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of men, elves, and orcs," he said.

"What are you going to do, then?" asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." I nearly laughed at that, but restrained myself.

Merry and Pippin, meanwhile, started throwing rocks in the water. Aragorn noticed and went over to stop them. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about that, but I forgot until it was almost too late when I saw Legolas staring at me before walking over to talk to me.

~Legolas~

I could tell that Amalthea was nervous. _How will she be able to take the mines if she can't even avoid panicking in a cave?_ I sighed. She had probably never even been in a cave before. She was a unicorn. She had likely grown up in eternal spring, surrounded by lovely flowers and green trees and shining water. She most likely wasn't used to the dark dryness of a cave.

Thinking back, I realized I was right. The snowstorm and the avalanche on the mountain had been her first experience with snow. I had a feeling that she also hoped it was her last. And that wasn't the only feeling I had. I went over to talk to her.

"Never been in a cave before?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Never. And I also have never seen snow before. Is it always that bad?" Her eyes were questioning, and a little fearful.

"Not normally. It was just that Saruman was controlling it. Anyway-"

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Asked Frodo suddenly, me off from what I was about to say.

"Mellon," said Gandalf slowly, and the doors opened.

"Oh, look. The doors are opened! Let's go!" she said, and ran off. I sighed. I had been so close to telling her, and now, who knew when I would get another chance? I had wanted to tell her that I liked her, maybe even loved her. Why I had wanted to say that was beyond me.

Oh well. I had tried, at least. Pulling myself from my thoughts, I ran after her. Oh well. Maybe it was for the best that I had been unable to tell her.

~Amalthea~

"This isn't a mine. It's a tomb!" I heard Boromir say as I entered Moria. Glancing around, I saw skeletons of what must have been dwarves lying around. I shuddered. I wanted out immediately. There was evil there.

Legolas bent down and picked up an arrow before tossing it away in disgust. "Goblins," the elf spat.

Suddenly, I heard a scream and, turning, saw Frodo being pulled up into the air by a tentacle that was reaching up from the water. I blinked and saw that there were many tentacles. There was a creature in the water.

No wonder I had felt so nervous near the water. My fear turned to slight surprise as Boromir pushed me backwards and stood protectively in front of me.

~Boromir~

I quickly moved in front of Amalthea, in an attempt to protect her from that… that _thing_ that had come out of the water. _Now why did I just do that?_ I thought. _She's a unicorn, she is clearly more than capable of protecting herself, otherwise she would never have come_. I saw Legolas staring at me with a look of loathing on his face.

_It would seem that Pippin was right. He does have strong feelings for Amalthea. This could prove interesting,_ I thought as the elf turned and shot an arrow at the thing. _Well, he's not the only one attracted to her. I could happily spend the rest of my life with her._

"We make for the gap of Rohan, we never should have come here!" I shouted as the thing lashed out with its tentacles. Amalthea stood frozen in fear behind me, uncertain of what to do.

I sliced at the creature as hard and fast as possible. There was much confusion for a few minutes, but eventually Frodo was freed, and the door closed. We were trapped in the mines. There was no turning back.

"We can no longer go back," said Gandalf, and I knew he was right. "The doors are shut. We now must endure the long dark of Moria. But beware. There are older and fouler things than orcs and goblins in the older places of the world." As he said that, I could feel my flesh crawling at the thought. What could possibly be worse than those, other than Sauron?

I glanced over at Amalthea, and saw a truly haunted look on her face, a look of pure, sheer terror, and had a feeling that she had some idea of something worse. _What is it that she is so afraid of?_

~Amalthea~

_Older and fouler things in the older, darker places… _Gandalf's words had sent me reeling back to when I was a young filly, long ago, and my mother's stories of the Red Bull. I knew little of orcs, save for stories from Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and the others. I was yet to meet one, but I was sure they couldn't possibly be worse than the Bull. But where had the bull come from? Clearly, our worlds were connected, mine and Middle Earth. Older and fouler things… Could the Bull be from Middle Earth? Possibly, seeing as our worlds appeared to be connected.

_No one knows where Haggard or the Red Bull Came from. They just appeared from overseas somewhere; out of nowhere practically…_ my mother's words stirred uncomfortable thoughts in me as I remembered them. It was possible that the Bull had come from here. _But how? If I only knew how I had gotten here, I would know. _I tried to remember my fall through the worlds, from mine to her. _The necklace! The necklace is the key._

_My mother said Haggard had had a necklace similar to the one I had been wearing when I had woken up. I still had it. A slender silver chain, no, mithril, as I now realized, with a small charm on it, like a star and a leaf. And I had been thinking of getting as far away as possible when something caught on a branch had fallen around my neck, just moments before I fell… well, I got my wish, the necklace along with my thoughts transported me here, to this place, where I can't help my mother. Unless I go back… But I can't go back, not yet. I will, but not yet. I have to go back eventually, of course, to figure out who I am. Now that I think about it, I don't think my mother was trying to get me to leave just because the bull was on the loose again. There is something she hasn't told me yet…_

I snapped out of my thoughts as Gimli yelled in horror.

"No! No!"

~Legolas~

"No!" shouted Gimli as we entered a new room, where a coffin lay, carved entirely out of stone. As Gandalf spoke, I saw Amalthea look up in shock, as if she had been deep in thought. I walked over to talk to her. It was time to get the truth, once and for all.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She was obviously distracted, but by what, I did not know.

"What are you talking about?" she replied quickly. "I'm perfectly fine." She turned her head away slightly, the move perfectly graceful, just like everything she did now that she had adjusted to being human.

"No, something's wrong, I can tell. I can see it in your eyes." I gazed at her intently, waiting for an answer.

"I'm just thinking, remembering home. Where everything was always green, and beautiful, and my mother and friends were always there. And there was no snow. It was the most beautiful place in the world." Her eyes grew distant as she spoke, her head tilted, and pure longing was evident on her perfect face. "At least until the red bull-"

"The Red Bull?" I asked, cutting her off. Now I was finally getting somewhere. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said, and she hid her face again, turning her head and lowering it so that her silvery gold hair covered it. Now I could get the answers I wanted. Unfortunately, fate was not with me, and I would have to wait again.

"Drums in the deep." Gandalf was saying. "They are coming, coming." Just as Pippin, the fool of a Took, knocked a dwarf's skeleton down a hole.

Thump, thump, thump. It went, all the way down. We were all silent for a few heart wrenching moments. Then Gandalf spoke, furious.

"You fool of a Took! Throw yourself in, next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" he snapped at Pippin. The little hobbit hung his head in shame.

Then we heard it. The sound of drums. Whatever had killed the dwarves of Moria was now coming for us. I heard Amalthea's sharp intake of breath as Aragorn and Boromir ran to close the doors to the room we were in. An arrow shot right past Boromir's face as they closed the doors.

"They've got a cave troll." Boromir said semi-casually with a roll of his eyes.

"Argh! Let them come," Gimli roared. "There's still one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath."

Good to know he at least had his wits about him in the face of danger. I prepared my bow, and had an arrow drawn within a second. I was slightly surprised to suddenly see an ivory horn out of the corner of my eye. Amalthea was in unicorn form, head lowered, and ready to spear any goblin that came through the door. She was clearly prepared for battle.

Moments later they burst through the door. I shot down as many as I could. Amalthea reared up with a shrill winnie and charged at the goblins, sending them flying with her sharp, cloven hooves, spearing them with her long, sharp, ivory horn. Aragorn and Boromir cut down others with their swords. The goblins scattered as the cave troll came in.

Amalthea backed up, looking nervous. Her unicorn eyes were wide with terror, her head raised. The cave troll took one look at her, and then instantly began walking toward her. She backed away, head lowered, horn pointed at it. The horn barely scraped it at he lashed out at her, sending her flying towards the wall. She hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and fell to the ground in human form, where she lay, unmoving, as the troll started towards Frodo.

The goblins were still there, though in smaller numbers. I continued shooting them down in my desperate attempt to reach Amalthea. It wasn't long before the goblins were dead, but there was still the cave troll. Suddenly, Frodo cried out and collapsed to the ground, pierced by a spear. I jumped on the cave troll's head, shooting it in the skull, killing it, and I ran to Amalthea.

~Amalthea~

I felt myself hit stone, and collapse to the ground, in human form. Then everything went dark.

_I am home, in my mother's forest, with the crystal stream and lake, and Clymenestra and Fallon. I am home, and in unicorn form, racing through the forest, only to run into flames. I stop, suddenly in human form again. There is a man standing there in front of me, in front of the flames. He has fiery eyes. I have never seen him before, yet I know who he is. Somehow, I know he is an enemy, and not just from unicorn instinct. It is Sauron, the ruler of the one ring. He looks at me, and smiles. It is an evil smile, and it makes me shudder in fear. I want to turn and run, but I can't, I cannot move. And even if I could, I would have nowhere to run to, for the flames have now encircled us._

_"Amalthea, come closer, my pet, my unicorn. You belong to me; all of your kind belongs to me."_

_"I am _NOT_ your pet, and I do _NOT_ belong to you," I reply defiantly. "None of the unicorns do. And how could we belong to you? You are not from here."_

_"I travelled here long ago, with the aid of a necklace, much like the one you wear around your pretty little neck right now. They are very hard to come by, and how you found yours, I will never know. I trapped your kind long ago, but that wretched mother of yours freed them, and she will pay in due time."_

_"But how is that possible? How could you have trapped them, unless… Answer me now, and stop messing with my head, stop with the riddles!" I beg. He is driving me crazy._

_He laughs. It is a horrible sound, full of evil. I cringe, in fear and pain from being so close to evil._

_"All will be revealed, my pet, but for now, I must keep my secrets. We will meet again, my precious, and hopefully soon. For now, I leave you, with one last message, about who you are and your birth. You are not fully unicorn."_

_"What? But how can this be? Tell me, now, you fiend!" But he is fading away, into mist, along with the forest and fire. Fading, fading, fading. I feel someone shaking me, but there is no one there._

I opened my eyes as the forest vanished. I was lying in a crumpled heap on a stone ground, my golden hair slightly covering my face. I was completely in pain. My entire body ached., and someone was shaking me.

"Amalthea, Amalthea, wake up!"

~Legolas~

"Amalthea, Amalthea, wake up!" I hissed. She was completely unconscious. Suddenly, she stirred slightly.

"What is it? Where am I, what's going on, what happened?" She sat up quickly, terror in her pale eyes.

"You were attacked by a cave troll. It knocked you against the wall of the cave and knocked you unconscious." I sensed a slight realization hit her.

"Oh," was all she said in response though.

"Can you walk?" I asked nervously.

"I think so," she said, and tried to stand. She fell back to the ground with a gasp of pain.

"Aragorn, I think Amalthea's leg is broken!"Legolas called out. Boromir was there in an instant.

"Are you sure?" he demanded pulling Amalthea close to him. Amalthea simply looked confused.

"I'm fine," she insisted, and attempted to change herself into a unicorn again. For a moment, she appeared to be covered in soft, white fur, but then she was human again.

"You are in too much pain to be able to concentrate, Amalthea. Do not strain yourself, you will only hurt yourself more," said Gandalf, and she reluctantly agreed to let us help her walk. She was obviously frustrated that she couldn't shift into her unicorn form and simply heal her leg right away. As we hurried through the mines, the goblins came upon us again, shooting their arrows at us, and running at us with their spears. They had us surrounded. It was certain death.

But suddenly there was a noise. It was fearsome, terrible, like a roar the goblins stopped, and looked terrified. They turned and fled in fear. Older and more terrible things in the deeper places of the world, Gandalf had said. Now what?

Gandalf's face seemed to turn white with fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. Amalthea looked nervous, more nervous than I had ever seen her. She reminded me of a spooked horse that was unable to run anywhere.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted. If Gandalf was afraid of whatever this creature was, what could we possibly do about it? We obeyed instantly.


	7. Ch 6: Balrog

Chapter 6

Balrog and First Flight

~Amalthea~

We ran as fast as we could, considering that I was injured. I more limped while being supported by Boromir and Legolas. I couldn't help but notice the evil looks they kept giving each other.

_What are they sp upset about? If anyone should be upset, it should be me! I can't even defend myself, walk because of my injured leg, and not to mention the weird dream I had while I was unconscious! Oh, not to mention I'm trapped in some crazy world I'd never heard of until I woke up here about a month ago. Those two haven't been arguing, as far as I've noticed, but they seem to hate each other! What is going on between them?_

I was startled out of my thoughts by a menacing roar and a goblin arrow that shot right in front of my face. I instantly wished I could change into a unicorn again and run out of this horrid place and right back home as fast as I possibly could. Back to my mother, my friends, my _life_.We went faster and soon arrived at a bridge. The roaring sound continued getting louder, and more frightening.

I could tell that everyone else was as terrified as I was, and it didn't help that Legolas and Boromir looked like they wanted to kill each other. _Really, what is their problem? Maybe they're just incredibly immature?_

Suddenly we arrived at a bridge. Gandalf and Sam managed to cross before the middle part of it fell. It was broken. The horrid sound continued to grow louder, and, full of terror, I could feel myself beginning to change. I rushed forward to jump, to the shock of the others, and, surprisingly, glided through the air to the other side of the bridge. At first, I thought that the simplicity with which I crossed was just that I had changed shape, until I realized I was flying.

I was flying. That was not right, that could not be right. Unicorns didn't fly. _You are not fully unicorn..._ Sauron, or Haggard, or whatever his name is' words echoed in my mind. Did he mean I was part Pegasus? Nervously, I glanced to either side of me. Surely enough, to large feathery wings were spread out on either side of me, keeping me aloft. Then a new thought occurred to me. How the heck was I supposed to land?

I had not even realized I was flapping my wings, but when I had glanced over, they were definitely moving. I had no idea how to control them. Thankfully, the tunnel led straight out of the mountain. At least, I thought it did. With a worried glance behind me, I continued involuntarily on down the tunnel for about thirty seconds before crashing into a wall in the cave, not far from Gandalf and Sam, bringing a halt to my first flight.

~Legolas~

She was flying. We all stared in shock as she jumped, transforming into a unicorn and sailing through the air for no more than a few seconds before spreading out two feathery white wings and flying through the air like an eagle.

We were shocked out of our surprise by another roar. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across with them. I tried to help Gimli cross by tossing him, but he wouldn't let me.

"No one tosses a dwarf!" he said, and then jumped, only just making it. I followed close behind him. There was no sign of Amalthea on the other side, and for some reason, that worried me. I could not figure out why.

A terrible sound shocked me out of my thoughts. The ledge Aragorn and Frodo were standing on was breaking. Aragorn pulled Frodo close, and, thankfully, they arrived safely on our side of the bridge as their ledge crashed into our part of the bridge. Unfortunately, a balrog appeared.

A noise sounded from somewhere behind us, like a crash, and we could hear something between a whinny and a scream. Boromir and I both turned and dashed over to where Amalthea lay not far off, stunned and staring off into space as Gandalf started shouting at the balrog. Sam knelt beside her, Merry and Pippin with her as well. Large white wings sprouted from her shoulders, and she was in human form. After a moment, the wings were gone.

"I. Am. Never. Flying. Again," she said icily as she slowly regained her wits. She stood stiffly, but not painfully. Apparently her leg was healed. Well, mostly healed. She was covered in numerous scrapes and bruises. "Landing is far too painful."

"Your dark fires will not avail you, flame of Undun! You shall not pass!" we could hear Gandalf's voice by the bridge, not far behind us.

"The balrog!" I said. "We have to get back!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. What's a balrog?" Amalthea asked, but she got no answer except for us running back towards the fellowship, with her close behind.

We quickly reached the fellowship, after all, they had only been a short distance away, and Amalthea's shock was obvious as she stared at the balrog.

"Oh," she said simply. "That's a balrog." The balrog lashed out, and Gandalf shouted once more.

"You, shall not, pass!" He yelled, bringing his staff down furiously, but the balrog would not move. Amalthea stiffened, concern for Gandalf entering her eyes.

"Amalthea…" Boromir warned, but it was too late. Amalthea, once again in unicorn form, reared up, horn flashing in the fiery light. She then charged at the balrog, all fear gone from her eyes. _What is she thinking? What is she doing?_ I wondered, then suddenly understood.

This creature was threatening her, and the rest of us, and had to be stopped. That was what she was thinking. The balrog was thrown from the ledge with a mighty roar, whip cracking. Gandalf relaxed and Amalthea, still in unicorn form turned and trotted away from the ledge. As Gandalf turned, the balrog's fiery whip snapped up towards us, curling around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him down. Amalthea wheeled around and dashed towards him, determined to help.

I'm still not sure what happened next, it all happened so fast, but somehow, Amalthea, still in unicorn form, fell over the edge.

"Fly, you fools," Gandalf said, just before he to vanished from sight.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted, while Aragorn restrained him.

"Amalthea," whispered Boromir, who still was standing beside me. I simply turned and joined Aragorn as we all left the tunnel, feeling the sharp pain of the loss of two of our friends. I felt hollow inside, empty. Gandalf was gone, and so was Amalthea.


	8. Ch 7: Lothlorien

Chapter 7

Lothlorien

~Boromir~

I was plagued by memories as we left the mines. Memories of Amalthea, whom I was certain I had fallen for.

_"Why do you want to go on this quest? It has nothing to do with you." I said to the beautiful young woman with shining white-gold hair._

_"Because it may be my only chance to figure out how to go home." she replied_

_How is it that you are able to change between a unicorn and human?" I asked her after a moment._

_"I am not sure. I did not even know that I could until I woke up in this strange world today."_

Then a few days later, as we were walking, she and Legolas had just caught up and we were talking again.

_"You are definitely the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen, even more so than the elves." I told her._

_"Really?" she asked._

_"Yes. I have never met anyone like you." I replied, meaning it. By now, I was certainly besotted with her. And she was rather close to the elf, which I found rather annoying. It wasn't long before the two of us began competing for her attention. She clearly had no idea what was going on._

Again, three days before entering Moria, the death trap that had robbed me, and the rest of the Fellowship, of her.

_"One day, we shall go to Minas Tirith. It is absolutely beautiful, almost as beautiful as you. I bet my father would love to meet you." I said to grinned, cheeks slightly pink._

_"I have no idea if my mother would love to meet you or not. Unlike me, she cannot choose whether she is human or unicorn."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. She is always a unicorn. Except for this one time, before I was born..."_

"Legolas! Get them up!" said Aragorn, bringing me out of those sweet, painful memories. By now, we were on a foothill.

"Let them rest for pities sake!" I said to Aragorn, unable to believe that after Gandalf and Amalthea were both gone, and he wanted to carry on to Lothlorien. Had he no pity? Did he not feel the loss of the noble wizard and the beautiful Unicorn-girl that I had fallen in love with. Yes, I loved her, and I was no longer afraid to admit it to myself. If she ever found some way to come back from certain death, I would tell her in a heartbeat.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must move on. Legolas, Gimli, get them up" Aragorn said again. The elf began to rouse the four halflings. With that, Aragorn turned to lead us away.

~In Lothlorien~

~Legolas~

Walking through the forests of Lothlorien was much more comfortable for me than Gimli, whereas Moria had, for a short time, been the opposite, with him feeling comfortable, up until the goblins, orcs, cave troll, and balrog... The balrog. That fiend had killed Amalthea. Brave, beautiful, magical Amalthea…

Gimli was talking.

"They say an elf witch lives here." He was saying as we walked through the wood. "Here's one dwarf she won't get so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" the next thing Gimli knew, he was an inch away from an arrow, and staring at some elven archers.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." said one of the elves who I recognized as Haldir, the marchwarden of Lothlorien.

After Aragorn had explained the situation to him, he led us on to Lothlorien. Poor Gimli nearly had a heart attack crossing the rope bridge leading across the river, although I must say it was rather funny watching the dwarf go across. After reaching Lothlorien, we were taken straight to the lord and lady of the wood, Celeborn and Galadriel. But they were the last thing on my mind. I couldn't get Amalthea out of my head. We had become good friends over the journey, and now she was gone.

I knew Boromir was also feeling the pain of loss. I suspected he felt more strongly for Amalthea than the rest of us did. He clearly loved her, and always had seemed jealous by the closeness between Amalthea and I.

The Lord and Lady appeared soon, both smiling. I was confused. Surely they knew what had happened.

"I know that you are feeling the pain of the loss of one of your friends, but worry not. Things are not always as they seem," Galadriel said, her gaze kind and caring. "There is someone here to see you." She made a small hand gesture to someone behind her, and a third elf began to walk forward.

It was difficult to see what they looked like because of the bright light. When they got close enough for us to be able to see them clearly, I saw that the third was a female, and extremely beautiful, with shining blue-grey eyes and golden hair so pale that it seemed to shine like a beam of light cast by the moon, just like Amalthea's hair and eyes... And then I realized that it was Amalthea. I glanced at Boromir, for I knew that he was also rather fond of Amalthea, and he looked quite thrilled to see her again.

Amalthea ran towards us, headed straight for Boromir, and I felt a sharp pang of jealousy as I saw him wrap his arms around her.

~Amalthea~

As I walked forward with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, I felt a stir of amazement that I was still alive. After diving at the balrog in a wild attempt to help Gandalf, falling to what should have been my death, I couldn't believe I was here in Lothlorien, and being reunited with my friends. I ran down the steps towards them, straight into Boromir's arms.

"I thought we'd lost you, that I had lost you." he murmured, just loud enough for me to hear.

"So did I. I can't believe I'm still alive." I replied. For some reason, I turned my head slightly, and saw the blue eyes of Legolas watching us with a slight hint of jealousy in his gaze. I pulled away from Boromir then and ran to him.

As we embraced, I noticed that he was stiff, and his blue eyes were focused on Boromir. I couldn't believe it. What was his problem? Why were he and Boromir always acting this way towards each other? Why couldn't they just get along?

"I am happy that you are alive." he said curtly. All of a sudden, I was surrounded by happy hobbits, wrapping their arms around me.

"It's great to see you, lassie," said Gimli, walking forward and leaning strongly on his axe. I smiled, happy to see them all again. Aragorn nodded, smiling. We then turned to Galadriel and Celeborn. Celeborn spoke first.

"Nine there are now, but ten there were. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." he said. It was then that I realized that Gandalf had not escaped from the balrog as I had hoped and rejoined the fellowship, which meant that he must be dead. It was Galadriel who answered.

"He has passed into shadow." she said softly. For a moment she looked at us all. I could hear her voice in my head, telling me that there was danger coming to my homeland, far away. Clymenestra! Fallon! Mother! I need to get home to them as soon as possible.

"Go now, and rest, for you are weary with grief and sorrow. Also, I believe that some of you have much to discuss." At this, I saw her look directly at me, Legolas, and Boromir, before her gaze slid over to Frodo, who suddenly looked rather nervous. I knew that she was speaking inside his mind, for I was certain the voice in my mind had been hers.

~Boromir~

It was night time, and I had just finished speaking with Aragorn. He was so sure that we were safe here, but I didn't think so. Not when I knew that I wasn't even safe in my mind. Gimli had, in some ways, been right about the Lady Galadriel being an elf witch. She was able to speak in my mind.

I knew I would find no rest here. As I walked around, exploring the area, I saw a flash of white. At first I thought it was Galadriel, but a second look proved it to be the unmistakable figure of Amalthea, who apparently now had an elven name, given to her by Galadriel. Celebwen, meaning silver maiden. She was with the elf. The elf.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Why did she have to be walking with _him_? What was so great about the elf? Sure, he was an Elvish prince, but was a Lord of Gondor not equally as impressive? Besides, he might be immortal, but the elves were all sailing away. I doubted that a Unicorn, though immortal, could go with the elves to their homeland.

I could give her everything that she wanted and more. I was in line to be Steward of Gondor, and as Gondor had no King, that would make me the ruler. She would be like a Queen, rather than a Princess forever.

I was being ridiculous, and the rational part of me kept insisting that, however, my desperation made me be irrational. I loved her. She was all that I wanted and more.

~Legolas~

I couldn't believe that she was back. I had been so sure that she was dead. But at the same time, my mind was overshadowed by her closeness to Boromir. I had seen them together before, but had never assumed that they were together.

"Why are you so upset?" came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned, and knew that I had guessed correctly. It was Amalthea.

"I am not upset, Celebwen." I said stiffly, using her new elven name. I did my best to believe it. "I am very glad that you are alive." She studied me curiously.

"You haven't been acting like you are glad. I can tell that something is bothering you. And you and Boromir don't get along very well. What do you have against him?" At this remark I stiffened. I should have known better. She was a unicorn, and therefore, too intelligent to be fooled by me. Sure, as an elf, I could fool most humans and dwarves, and sometimes even a few other elves. But I had never known how well I was able to fool her, as I had never needed to fool a unicorn before. Now I knew. She saw right through me.

"I have nothing against him." I told her as we walked through Lothlorien. She looked at me, doubt evident in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You always seem unhappy whenever I am around him." she said, grey-blue eyes glinting curiously.

"I am sure." I said curtly.

"I don't believe you."

"I take it that you two can't sleep either?" came a male voice. At the sound of it my heart sank. It was Boromir. Amalthea turned, her eyes shining. I simply glared, and he glared back. Amalthea noticed our reaction to each other immediately and her smile faded.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to sort out your differences then," she said, a note of sorrow in her voice. I sighed. We were both dear to her, and we couldn't get along. I figured that it must upset her greatly.

"Shall we try to get along, at least for her sake?" I asked him. He glanced at me.

"You know as well as I do that that is nearly impossible while we are both in love with her." replied Boromir, his expression grave. "We will both be competing for her." I couldn't believe it. He thought I was in love with her!

"I am not in love with her, we are just friends." I insisted. "Besides, there is no competition. You have already won. Or did you not notice that she went straight to you when we got here? She made her choice, and I am happy for her." Boromir grinned.

"Of course I noticed, and I also noticed that you looked quite jealous when she did that. Face it. There will always be competition between us. However, I agree. We should try to get along. But only because of Amalthea," said Boromir.

So we agreed to do our best to cooperate. I hoped for Celebwen's sake that it would work.

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

I walked away from them, leaving the two to try and compromise. I felt hurt that Legolas had lied to me, for I knew he had. I was a unicorn, I could always tell if someone was lying or not, for example, the time when Clymenestra told me that a river was actually very shallow, then I went out into the center and had to scramble back to the bank because I couldn't reach the bottom, as the water was two feet higher than I was tall.

Clymenestra had laughed the entire time, as if she had known all along, which, as it turned out, she had. I had had a strange feeling, like I knew something about her and what she was saying, In other words, I had known she was lying, except I hadn't realized it. After speaking with my mother about it, I learned that the feeling meant someone was lying. After that, I have always known.

I sat by a stream, and listened to the soothing sound of the water. It reminded me of home. _Maybe one day, Boromir can come see it. I would really like that, and I am sure that Mother would like to meet him. Yes, one day I will show Boromir my home. And Legolas, too, _I added as an afterthought.

How could I forget Legolas? After all, he was one of my best friends, as close to me as Fallon and Clymenestra.

But not as close as Boromir. I was pretty sure that I was in love with Boromir. Just as my mother had been in love with Lir.

_Wait. My mother was in love with Lir. I can switch between human and unicorn form is it because Lir is my father? No. Impossible. But my mother did spend time as a human, and that is how she fell in love with him. But it doesn't mean that I'm his daughter. Most likely that fool magician's spell passed on to me partially. That can happen sometimes, I bet. Yes, that must be it. It _has_ to it! Lir is not my father. My mother would have told me if he was._

I sighed, and looked up at the sky. The stars were bright, the leaves on the tree a beautiful pale green, the bark on the trees shone like silver. The stream was pale blue. It was absolutely beautiful here.

"I hope that they will be able to get along now. They are the dearest people in the world to me here in Middle Earth," I murmured to no one in particular, expecting no response as I was sure that I was alone. Apparently, I wasn't.

"You don't need to worry. The el- err, Legolas, and I have agreed to try to get along." said Boromir, startling me.

"Boromir!" I shouted, jumping to my feet and whipping around so fast that I lost my balance and fell into the stream. Apparently, it was deeper than I had thought, and I had to swim up to the surface. "What are you doing here?" I gasped after I reached the surface.

"Looking for you," he said. I rolled my eyes. He could be so annoying sometimes. All of a sudden, he jumped into the stream. I nearly screamed in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, doing my best not to sink under water.

"I thought I'd go for a little swim, seeing as you seem to be having fun in the water." he replied, smirking.

"You are so annoying!" I yelled, and splashed him furiously.

"Hey!" he said, blinking the water out of his eyes. "I'm going to get you for that, Amalthea."

"Ohh, I'm so scared. The mighty lord of Gondor is coming after me!" I replied, smiling. He immediately set off after me, laughing, but even in water I was faster than him.

After a few minutes, he finally managed to catch me, grabbing hold of my arm. We both stood, near the bank the water was only up to our waists, his cloth shirt that was normally worn under armor was drenched, as was my white dress.

All of a sudden, everything was quiet, except for the sound of the water in the stream rushing slowly towards the river. Our hands met, and our fingers twined together. One of his hands suddenly touched my face. All of a sudden I realized how close we suddenly faces were only an inch or two apart.

"I love you," he murmured softly. I felt my heart race at those words. How was I supposed to respond? Part of me believed that I was in love with him, but as a Unicorn, how was I to know exactly what love was? Just because my mother knew, and I had spent some time as a human, didn't mean that I knew for sure.

"I-I-I-" I stammered, not knowing what to say. But the next thing I knew, his lips had met mine and we were kissing.

~Boromir~

I chased her through the water, both of us laughing. I finally managed to catch her, grabbing her arm. The water shallow enough to stand here, only coming to our waists. I grasped one of her hands, our fingers twining. We were suddenly very close, with only a slight distance between us. Leaning down, I closed the distance between us with a kiss.

~Legolas~

Walking on my own, I heard laughter and splashing. Curious, I went to investigate. Peering through the trees, I saw Amalthea and Boromir in the stream. Suddenly, he caught her arm, and they stood in one of the shallower parts.

They were both drenched, Celebwen's white dress clinging to her beautiful slender form. Suddenly, right before my eyes, they kissed, her arms sliding around his neck. Seeing that was like a knife in my heart. That was when I knew that Boromir was right. I was in love with Celebwen.


	9. Ch 8: Leaving Lothlorien part 1

**Thank you to Darkangel1994 for reviewing. I am glad that you are still reading my story. Your question will be answered Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

Chapter 8

Leaving Lothlorien Part 1: Dark Dreams

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

_I was falling fast, unable to stop, falling, falling, down a tunnel. Finally, my wings spread out, slowing my fall. I dove down, fast, after Gandalf, determined to help him. However, the lower I got, the narrower the tunnel was. Finally, I resigned myself to returning up to where I had left the rest of the fellowship, but when I arrived, they were all gone, no where to be seen. Returning to my human form, I called for them. There was no answer. They were already gone. I ran through the tunnels until the goblins became to numerous with their arrows. Finally, I just turned and fled Moria. Still no sign of them. I returned to unicorn form, choosing the winged version which I had accidentally discovered earlier, and flew high and fast until I became exhausted and plummeted to the ground. I awoke two days later in Lothlorien. Galadriel gave me an elven name, Celebwen, and I was reunited with the fellowship. Suddenly, something strange happened. My dream switched to home, the forest where I had grown up. I saw the Red Bull, and my mother, as well as Fallon and Climenestra looking terrified. I turned around and saw flames consuming the forest behind me. Looking back, I saw the flames spreading, getting closer to my mother and friends. The Red Bull became the man from my dreams. _

_"Who are you?" I demanded. He began to laugh. It was terrifying._

_"I think you know, Amalthea. I am sure that you are unicorn enough to be intelligent enough to have figured it out." he said, mocking me._

_"I have guessed, but do not know for sure." I said, terrified. It was true, I had guessed, but was unsure._

_"Who do you think I am?"_

_"I am sure that you are the Red Bull, and according to legend, King Haggard may have been the Red Bull. However, you are haunting me here, in Middle Earth, so it is possible that you are Sauron." I replied._

_"Yes. I am all three of those. Haggard and Sauron are the same person, only Haggard is the name I took when I arrived in your world. Here in Middle Earth, I am Sauron. As for the Red Bull, that is simply a form I took to capture all of the unicorns." I immediately became paralyzed with fear. I heard someone calling my name, urging me to wake up. _

_"Amalthea. Amalthea._ Amalthea!" My eyes snapped open. It was Boromir.

"What's happening? What's going on?" I asked glancing around nervously.

"Relax, nothing's wrong. Its just time to wake up, we'll be leaving Lothlorien soon." he replied. I immediately relaxed.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine." I replied. No matter how much I loved him, I didn't want him to know about the nightmare in case he started worrying. "It was just a dream." But the fact that Sauron, the dark lord, was able to take form in my world and cause destruction to my home was very troubling and frightened me. Boromir looked at me, clearly doubting me.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, feeling a little annoyed. Suddenly, I noticed Legolas watching me with an unusual expression on his face. At least, unusual for him. It was one of utter anger and bitterness, and pain and jealousy. Boromir left to get his stuff ready, and I went over to Legolas to find out what was wrong with him.

"Whats wrong?" I asked immediately, hoping to actually get an answer out of him this time. As he began to speak, clearly about to deny it, I stopped him. "I know you were lying last night, and I am sure that there is something wrong today, considering that you looked rather annoyed just now." I said. He glared as I waited for an answer.

"Why Boromir?" he said finally.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why did you choose him?"

"Excuse me? Why is this upsetting you? I mean, you and I, we're just friends." I replied, not understanding how this could possibly be what was upsetting him. "We _are_ just friends, right?"

"Sure. I guess." he said, sounding rather upset. "But _Boromir?_ The condescending lord of Gondor? Why?"

"He is _not_ condescending. He is actually very kind, and he really cares about me, and I happen to really like him. In fact, I _love_ him. Why is this upsetting you so much, and how did you know?" I asked, truly bewildered.

"I saw you two last night. All he wants is the ring Celebwen, how have you not noticed?" he said, anger evident in his voice.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because its true! You deserve better than him. Can't you see he doesn't care about you, he just wants the ring, so he can bring it to Gondor." he said, eyes fixed upon mine, clearly trying to make me believe him. It wouldn't work.

"You're wrong! He _does_ care about me, and obviously more than you do." I was furious for the first time in my life. I had felt a little anger before, but nothing like this.

"No he doesn't Celebwen. You may be a unicorn, which makes you wiser than even some elves, with knowledge of the world, or at least your world. But clearly, when it comes to knowing things about people, you're an idiot."

His words struck me like a knife in my heart.

"I can't believe you would _say_ that!" I realized I was trembling slightly. "If that's the way you feel, then just stay away from me."

"Fine."

"Good." And with that, I turned and walked away.

* * *

~Legolas~

Idiot. How could I have been so _stupid_? Now she hated me. Well done. How could I have called her that? Now I would never have a chance to tell her how I really felt. All I had done was pushed her closer to Boromir, which was obvious from the way they were talking to each other, clearly as close as they had been last night. I sighed, and finished gathering up my stuff before joining the rest of the fellowship where they waited for me so that we could go down to the river and take the boats out of Lothlorien.

* * *

~Boromir~

So, the elf _was_ jealous of me. He had even tried to turn Amalthea against me! Obviously, there was no way Legolas and I could ever be friends now.

**Well, there's the chapter. It isn't the best I've ever done, but I think it serves its purpose. I needed some way to make Amalthea and Legolas fight. I hope I answered your question Darkangel1994. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Ch 9: Leaving Lothlorien part 2

**Ok, here is the next chapter.I hope you like it! Thank you darkangel1994 for reviewing. Again. I wish I was thanking more than one person for reviewing. I hope anyone else who reads this story reviews eventually. (Hint hint.) Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Leaving Lothlorien Part 2

The River

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

I was still mad at Legolas when we boarded the boats. How could he have said those things about Boromir? He knew how I felt, and he was my _friend_. He had been the first member of the fellowship I had befriended when we had set out. Pippin walked over to me as we neared the boats.

"Are you and Legolas fighting?" he asked.

"No." I replied. "If we were fighting, I would actually be speaking to him. It is rather hard to fight with someone if you aren't speaking with them." I saw Legolas glare at me when I said that. Clearly he had heard me. Not that I cared. For all I cared at the moment, he could fall in the river and be rescued by orcs, which, as far as I knew, was probably the worst thing that could happen to anyone. I honestly couldn't care less what happened to him. Or did I? He was the first friend I had made when the fellowship had started their journey. I remembered that I had felt something a little more than friendship for him, but only for a little while, I had started feeling something stronger than anything I had felt for Legolas by the time we reached Moria, this time those feelings were all for Boromir. Pippin spoke then, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"So you're that mad at him then?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "Any friendship we may have once had is gone now." And with that I turned and went to join Boromir in the boat.

* * *

~Legolas~

Great. Now she hated me. Fine. It wasn't like I cared anyway. At least, as far as she knew I didn't care, when really, I loved her. Brilliant. But now, how was I supposed to tell her when she didn't even want to be around me, and when I did manage to be able to tell her, how was I supposed to make her believe me? I sighed and went to join Gimli in a boat.

* * *

~Pippin (Yes, Pippin now has a point of view, exclusively. This will probably lead to disaster)~

I remembered when I had taunted Amalthea and Legolas at the beginning of the journey. It had seemed, then, that they would end up together. Now, it looked like Boromir was with Amalthea, and Amalthea hated Legolas, and Legolas, well, Legolas just seemed annoyed an confused. As for me, well, I was going to fix things. I hoped. There had to be a way to at least have Legolas and Amalthea at least stop fighting, or start speaking to each other again, which ever problem it was that they had. I didn't know. But I was going to make them friends again. I just had to figure out how. And soon. Maybe I would be able to think of something while we were in the boats. That was it! The boats! I would get merry to help. We would knock over Amalthea's boat, accidentally of course, and Legolas could rescue her. But neither of them could know what was going on. Yes, it was a perfect plan. I ran over to where Merry was standing with our boat.

"Hey! Merry! I just had a great idea!" I said.

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

We were in the boats, heading off down the river. I couldn't help but notice that Pippin had an odd glint in his eyes, like he was plannin something. He also kept glancing from me to Legolas.

"I think that Pippin is planning something." I said, turning to Boromir and Aragorn, both of whom then looked over to Pippin, and noticed his odd looks.

"I have a bad feeling that you're right." said Aragorn. "I wonder what it is."

"Whatever it is, it must involve us because their boat is getting closer to ours." said Boromir.

Honestly, he could be a little ridiculous at times.

"I think that he has you paranoid, Boromir. The river is a little narrower here, of course their boat is getting closer to ours." I said.

"Good point. But still, do they really need to get this close?" he replied, gesturing to the boat that Merry and Pippin were in, which was drifting ever closer.

I narrowed my eyes against the sunlight.

"Are they paddling towards us?" I asked. Then, for some reason that was beyond me, I glanced over towards the boat that Legolas and Gimli were in, which was on our other side, then back at Merry and Pippin, who were right beside us now. Just as they began to act on their plan, I understood.

"Merry! Pippin! What are you- No! Don't tip the bo-!" shouted Aragorn as they tipped our boat over.

Legolas and Gimli stopped paddling and stared as we tumbled into the river, and Legolas jumped in to help us. Sam and Frodo heard our screaming and turned the bboat around to see Merry and Pippin looking triumphantly at an overturned boat and me, Boromir, and Aragorn quickly swimming to the surface, trying to stay afloat, and turn our boat back over, all the while glaring at the two hobbits.

"What happened?" asked Frodo.

* * *

~Legolas~

I heard Aragorn shouting at Merry and Pippin about something, and turned at the esact time we heard a splash. What I saw was highly amusing. Aragorn, Celebwen, and Boromir's boat had been capsized by the hobbits, and they had fallen into the river and were now trying to turn their boat rightside-up in the deep river. I jumped in to help them.

"What happened?" I heard Frodo ask as I swam the short distance to their boat.

"Those two decided to capsize us." said Boromir, gesturing towards Merry and Pippin.

"We don't have time for jokes. We have to get to Mordor and destroy the ring." said Frodo, glaring at the two halflings.

"It was just a bit of fun!" said Pippin cheerfully. "It isn't a major delay."

We quickly turned the boat back over, salvaged the packs, and got the water out of the boats. For some reason, I had a feeling that this had something to do with Celebwen and I.


	11. Ch 10: The Red Bull part 1

**I hope I get more reviews soon. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Oh, and thank you to darkangel1994 for chapter is one I have been planning for a while.  
**

Chapter 9

The Red Bull Part 1

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

After the annoying incident with the boats, we stopped to rest on the western shore. Legolas had some sort of bad feeling about something, not that I cared much about him at the moment. It was nighttime, and I was tired, so I quickly went to sleep, hoping for peaceful dreams.

_I was back in the forest where I had been born. My mother was there._

_"Amalthea! You must be careful. There is great danger nearby, and here as well!" The familiar voice of my mother rang in my ears. I glanced around, searching for the Red Bull, but it was't there. _

_"Mother! Has the Red Bull arrived yet?" I asked._

_"No, it hasn't."_

_"There's something you need to know about the Bull. Its Haggard! Or, as he is called in Middle Earth, Sauron!"_

_"Haggard? Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm positive."_

_"If he exits in Middle Earth as well, then there is no place that is safe anymore."_

_"I will return home as soon as possible, mother."_

_"No." My mother's voice was firm. "You must stay there. Fate put you in Middle Earth for a reason. And I fear a trap."_

_"But if there isn't a safe place any more-"_

_"You must stay in Middle Earth. The Red Bull will likely be here soon. I will not bring you into any greater danger." My mother looked around. Fear flashed in her eyes. "He is almost here. I can sense it. Have courage, my daughter. I must leave you now. I wish I had more time. There is so mch you do no know. Farewell. I wish you luck on your journey." _

_And with that, my mother turned and ran into the forest._

~Legolas~

I stood by the river. While traveling in the boats, I had felt like we had been being followed. Not to mention, I had sensed something on the shore where we were sleeping, well, at least, where some of us were sleeping. Boromir and Aragorn were awake, or at least, had been awake ad arguing not long ago. Weather or not they slept now I did not know. And I was still awake. Apparently, my suspicions of us being followed had been correct, Aragorn had told Boromir that Gollum was following us, and had been on our trail since Moria. That didn't surprise me, since Frodo carried the ring, wich Gollum lusted after so much.

Behind me, I heard Celebwen twitching and whimpering in her sleep. I wondered what was troubling her. I knew that she had a few nightmares now and then. Maybe I had something to do with it. I hadn't been particularly kind to her earlier when we left Lothlorien. But that was hardly likely to cause her to have nightmares. Rather stupidly, I ignored it, and figured that it was just another nightmare instead of going to wake her up. Either way, what happened next would likely have happened anyway. Just not in so crazy a way. Or maybe I would have been able to talk some sense into her, although she likely would have just ignored me and run off anyway, given the fact that we had fought rather viciously earlier. That argument was the main reason I chose to ignore her obvious suffering while she slept. But still. What happened next was so completely unbelievable and crazy that I couldn't believe it at first.

Celebwen stirred suddenly, and quickly got to her feet and began to run. Naturally, being an elf, I heard her, and turned just in time to see her race into the trees.

"Celebwen!" I shouted, racing after her and waking everyone up.

"What's going on?" asked Pippin, obviously tired.

"Celebwen just ran off into the forest." I replied.

"What do you mean 'just ran off?' She hasn't abandoned us, has she?" Pippin asked, worry in his eyes.

"I highly doubt that. Tell us exactly what happened." said Aragorn.

"There's no time. We have to go after her. I fear that there are orcs out there. Or worse, uruk-hai. I think she may have been scared by something. I could hear her whimpering in her sleep" I said as I began to run towards the forest. The rest of the fellowship quickly followed.

"I hope Amalthea's aright." I heard Pippin saying to Merry as we followed her. The young hobbit had become rather close to her on our journey. In fact, the young hobbit had become very close to pretty much everyone on the journey.

"I don't think you have to worry about her, Pip. She's a unicorn, remember. And she has those wings. With wings and a horn, she can easily defeat any enemy, by flying up high, then swooping down to stab at the orcs." Merry replied.

At that, Pippin seemed to brighten.

"That's a good point. I'd forgotten about that, Merry."

Pippin wasn't the only one who was worried about Celebwen. I was truly hoping she wasn't hurt, or dead. If something happened to her, I didn't know what I would do. I had only just yesterday learned my true feelings for her, and she didn't know. With all my heart, I wanted her to know how I felt. How I'd always felt, I realized suddenly. It was true. Those unnamed feelings I had felt that centered entirely around her, I suddenly understood them.I truly loved her, and knew now that I always had, and always would. Unfortunately, it seemed like Boromir felt the same way I did, and that Celebwen returned those feelings. The though of the two of them together was ike a knife in my heart.

Suddenly, I saw her, silvery gold hair shining in the moonlight and flowing like a banner behind her as she tore gracefully through the trees. She stopped suddenly, looking behind her as if she had realised we were there. We knew that she had seen us. I was the first to realize why she had stopped.

"She's at the edge of a cliff." I said. She was still looking at us. Her pale blue-grey eyes seemed far away and distant, almost like she was in a trance. Then she turned away again and, arms outstretched, leaned over and in a blinding flash of light, cast herself over the edge of the cliff.

**I was going to make this part longer, but then I decided to leave a cliff hanger in an attempt to get more reviews. Now, I am sure that you know how to review. That little button down there that says review? You click on it, then type out your review. It only takes a minute, and will make me happy. And a happy writer writes more quickly then an unhappy one. So, if you review, it will make me happy. What do I have to do? Give out rewards to reviewers? Maybe that will get you to review. But first, I will see how many reviews I get. Now please, for the sake of this story which I will discontinue if no one reviews other than darkangel1994, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! **


	12. Ch 11: The Red Bull part 2

**Well, here is the next chapter. Hopefully I get more reviews. Here's hoping you like this chapter. And for anyone who didn't like my little cliff hanger, sorry, but I just HAD to do that. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter 11

The Red Bull Part 2

~Amalthea~

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was lying in a familiar field. I remembered loping around, playing with the butterflies, as just a foal only 25 years ago, when I was 2. And, more recently, racing with Fallon and Clymenestra, who were right beside me, staring at me, right at this minute. Wait, that couldn't be right, unless it had worked, and I was home.

"If it didn't smell like Amalthea, I'd say it wasn't her." said Fallon, her bushy tail sweeping the grass beside her.

"Fallon! Clymenestra! It _is_ me! I'm home!" I cried, sitting up. Fallon's eyes lit up with shock, then joy at seeing me. Clymenestra ran away in that graceful way that deer do, before turning to watch me, clearly surprised band almost not trusting.

"Why are you talking to a fox and a deer?" came a voice behind me, and I turned to see Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas. Pippin was the one who had been speaking.

"Who are they?" asked Fallon, trembling slightly.

"Its ok, Fallon. These are my friends."

"_I_ thought _we_ were your friends, Amalthea. Or had you forgotten us?" asked Clymenestra, who, as usual, was trying to appear superior.

"Of course you're my friends, Clymenestra, but so are they." I replied.

"How is it that you are, well, I don't know how to put this, because you aren't a human, you're a unicorn, but you look like a human. I'm so confused!" cried Fallon. I felt sorry for her, especially since I couldn't even explain it, as I didn't understand.

"Why did you come back? You shoud not have come back! What if you are killed?" came the most familiar voice from behind me. I turned and saw my mother emerging from the shadows, her pure white coat shining in the moonlight. Her ivory horn glowed. Her beautiful silvery white mane and tail flowed behind her like a banner.

"Mother!" I cried, and ran towards her, shifting into unicorn forn.

I pressed my cheek against hers like I had when I was a foal. She smelled of lavender and wildflowers, a scent I remembered well and would never forget.

"Ah, how touching. A family reunion, only with someone missing. No matter, I can still destroy you for ruining my plans, as well as your daughter." came that haunting voice which I knew from my nightmares. "Yes, vengeance will be sweet. However, before I kill you two, I believe that your daughter has the right to know why she is different. Why she is able to fly and change from a unicorn to a human at will. Now would you blike to tell her, or shall I?"

As the voice spoke, I saw my mother tense, and upon turning, I knew why. It was him. The man who had once captured almost all of the unicorns. The man who had nearly taken control of all Middle Earth. The man who now sought out the ring, which happened to even now be right under his nose, held by Frodo.

"Haggard." whispered my mother, terror in her eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen my mother truly frightened.

Clymenestra and Fallon dashed behind my mother and I, trembling. The rest of the fellowship turned and saw him. Pippin instantly began acting and babbling idiotically.

"Hello. My name's Perregrine Took. But my friends call me Pippin, or Pip. What's your name?" he asked. Merry buried his head in his hands, as if he realized that Pippin's case was hopeless.

"Get back, fool." snarled Sauron/Haggard/The red bull or whoever he was, shoving poor Pippin back. "Here I am known as King Haggard, or the Red Bull. In your world of Middle Earth, however, where I was born, I am known as Sauron." he announced, looking proud.

Pippin's eyes widened in shock at the thought that he had introduced himself to the Dark Lord Sauron. Merry looked terrified. Sam muttered something about if his "old Gaffer could see him now." Frodo was most likely hopoing that he didn't know about the fact that he had the ring. Gandalf was clearly surprised and shocked that Sauron existed in another world. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. Legolas knocked an arrow. My mother glared defiantly.

"Lir is the king now. Not you." she said, anger in her voice.

"Lir is a fool!" he snarled. "Not that it matters. I will soon rule over Middle Earth, and I can still kill you." snarled Sauron.

He began to change. He became huge and red, fiery red, and suddenly we were staring at the Red Bull. Clymenestra bolted quickly. Fallon stood where she was, paralyzed with fright. Pippin's face was drained of color, and he looked like he was about to feint.

He raced forward, head lowered so that the horns were aimed at my mother. She reared up, hooves flailing before wheeling around and galloping away as fast as possible. The Red Bull followed. charging her. I wheeled around and sprinted after it, my own head lowered so that my horn was pointed at it. Fallon dashed after me.

"What are you thinking?" she cried. "He'll kill you!"

I quicklytold her what was happening in Middle Earth, and how we had to make sure he didn't get the ring.

"If he has the ring, he'll be stronger, in both worlds. He can't take physical form in Middle Earth." I told her.

Thankfully she understood. "I see. Well, here's hoping he dies soon."

"He can only be truly destroyed if the ring is destroyed! His life force is tied to it."

"This is too much for a fox to understand. But I think I get it." said Fallon.

"Good." I said, and went faster, leaving Fallon behind.

* * *

~Legolas~

We ran after Celebwen, as quickly as possible. I was worried about her, she had charged after Sauron so quickly that I doubt she even had time to think. And now she was in danger. Despite the fact she hated me, I still loved her. A fox stood in front of us. Pippin nearly tripped over it, but I grabbed him before he did. The fox, turned and looked at us with huge, worried eyes. I remembered the fox Celebwen had talked to, and how she had told us of her friends, a deer and a fox. I remembered the fox had been named Fallon. I wondered if that was this fox. The fox then turned and ran.

"I think we should follow it." I said.

"Are you crazy? Follow a fox!" shouted Gimli, looking at me like I had sprouted two extra heads.

"Remember how Celebwen was talking to that fox, an how she told us she was friends with one? I think that might be _that_ fox." I explained. As if to prove my point the fox stood a little bit ahead, running in circles and glancing at us and whining, as if waiting for us.

"So if we follow the fox, we'll find her?" asked Pippin. "That makes sense to me. Let's go!

* * *

~Fallon~

For the millionth time that day, I wished I could change forms like Amalthea so I could knock some sense into her other friends. Of _course_ they should follow me. Thank goodness the tall pointy eared one knew enough to follow. I ran in circles, waiting for them. Finally they came. I ran off at a sprint, following Amalthea's scent. This time they followed immediately. I scent a silent prayer of thenks that Tall-Pointy-Ears had some common sense. I might not be able to help my best friend, but somehow I knew they could.

* * *

~Boromir~

We followed the fox. How Legolas had gotten the idea into his head, I would never know, but it worked. We actually caught up to her on a cliff where she stood, still in unicorn form, petrified and watching in horror as Sauron, or the Red Bull as she called him, stood, head lowered, prepared to charge her mother who was backed against another cliff bellow us. The fox pressed up against Amalthea's leg, trying to comfort her, which meant Legolas had been right.

Legolas shot an arrow at Sauron, making him turn his horned head and rear in anger. Amalthea suddenly became un-petrified. She reared, and her wings suddenly appeared, startling the fox. She leaped off the cliff, and glided to the ground where she lowered her head, and snorted furiously. The bull turned to face her. Sauron charged. She danced out of the way, boxing the air with her hooves. Her mother loped over to join her, and Sauron was suddenly facing to angry unicorns.

He returned to his other form. The fox shuddered in fear and carefully went down the cliff, stepping on small ledges. We remained where we were.

Sauron grinned. "You just don't give up, do you? I take it oou've never told her who she really is, have you?"

Amalthea glanced at her mother. Even when she was in unicorn form, I could tell she was confused. She returned to her human form.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

**And just because I feel like it, cliffhanger. Review please!**


	13. Ch 12: The Red Bull part 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The reviews were and are appreciated. And Punk Rocker Fairy, you'll find out in this chapter.  
**

Chapter 12

The Red Bull Part 3

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"So, you haven't told her, have you. You haven't told her why she is different from other unicorns, why she can fly." Sauron said.

I tried to remain calm. Glancing up, I saw the rest of the fellowship, and Fallon making her way slowly down the cliff. _Frodo._ He was up there with the others, and he had the ring. I would have to keep Sauron focused on my mother and I, so that he wouldn't notice Frodo. If he got the ring...

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

I glanced at my mother, and it unnerved me that her eyes were wide with horror, as if Sauron was about to reveal some big secret.

"Please, don't do this." she begged. "Please..."

Which of course did nothing but convince me even more that she was keeping something from me. Sauron's eyes glinted venomously.

"You are only half unicorn. No doubt you remember how your mother told you about how she was human for a time and met Lir? Well he is your father. That is why you can change between human and unicorn. That is why you can fly. Any unicorn with a parent that is human can fly."

I looked at my mother, and saw the defeat in her eyes. I was sure that it was true, but I had to hear it from her.

"Is this true?" I asked, praying that it wasn't, hoping that there was some other reson, that she hadn't lied to me for all 25 years of my life.

Her only response was a weak nod.

An arrow suddenly flew down from the cliff, striking Sauron, doing no damage but clearly angering him. Glancing at the cliff I saw LEgolas standing there with another arrow already drawn and knocked. Fallon had made her way down and was racing towards me. Sauron spotted her and grabbed her, and held her small, fluffy, writhing body by the throat.

"Fallon!" I gasped.

She was my best friend, I couldn't let her die. I heard a familiar voice gasp, and I saw Clymenestra staring wide eyed in horror from behind Sauron.

"So the fox means something to you. Well, lets see what happens when foxes fly!" And with that the monster tossed poor Fallon as hard as possible, and she hit a cliff thith a sickening thud, yelping in pain. I ran towards her as quickly as possible, and lifted her limp body in my arms.

"Thank goodness she's breathing." I murmured.

Clymenestra, thankfully, was a deer, so there wasn't much that Sauron could do to her at the moment, so she was soon by my side, staring down at Fallon in shock.

* * *

~Fallon~

This _had _to be the worst day of my life. First that monster shows up and charged at poor Amalthea and her mother in Red Bull form, then he says something to them that was clearly a big secret, and then turns on me, grabbing me by my throat and hurling me at a cliff! I opened my eyes moments to see the hazy images of Human Amalthea and Clymenestra. Wait a minute. When did Clymenestra get there? Not that it mattered. Amalthea looked relieved when I opened my eyes. Clymenestra simply looked like Clymenestra. Amalthea set me down, then turned back to face the monster.

* * *

~Legolas~ She put down the fox, who looked dazed, and turned back to face Sauron.

"Apparently the fox flies." he said.

Celebbwen simply glared.

"How dare you harm her." said Celebwen, still glaring as she slowly walked forward.

I prepared to shoot again, but Aragorn stopped me. I looked at him, wondering why he stopped me.

"It will do know good, his life force is tied to the ring." he murmured. "Speaking of which, we have to get Amalthea and get out of here, and fast."

At that moment, Sauron just happened to look up and see us. He grinned. A rather frightening look on his face. Amalthea turned, and stared in horror, realizing that we had been spotted. Her shoulders sagged. Obviously, she had been hoping that he hadn't seen us. I turned to Aragorn.

"Can I shoot now?" I asked, arrow drawn and knocked on my bow.

"Wait."

Flames seemed to be sprouting from him, like horns. Then they were horns. Oh great, the Red Bull again, that's the last thing we need when we're trying to get our of here.

"So you have friends here, do you? Well, not for long."

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

"So you have friends here, do you? Well not for long." said Sauron, before becoming th Red Bull again.

Furiously, I charged at him, once again becoming a unicorn. Suddenly, I was tempted to stay this way forever, with my mother, as a unicorn. But it was too late for that now. My fate and the fate of Middle Earth seemed to be tied together permanently now. There was no going back.

Well, everyone does crazy things without thinking, and that's just what I did. I charged at Sauron without even a glimmer of a plan in my head. Not the smartest thing ever. However, he was focussed on getting the rest of the Fellowship, and not on me, so I managed to avoid being killed. Fallon somehow managed to keep up. Not a good thing for her, because the second I reached the Fellowship and somehow managed to drive Sauron over the cliff, we all somehow got back to Middle Earth, and Fallon was with us.

**So, I hope that cleared some things up. The ending was a little rushed, but I couldn't think of how else to wrap that chapter up, but I hope it made sense to you.**


	14. Ch 13: The Breaking of the Fellowship

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I have a good feeling that some of you will like this one a lot.**

Chapter 14

The Breaking of the Fellowship

~Legolas~

"Oof." Celebwen landed on the ground beside me with a thud, the fox on her stomach. Wait. The fox was here? Did that mean that Sauron was too? I sat up and looked around. No, he wasn't. Only the fox had tagged along.

"Why are you looking at me like you've just seen a ghost?" asked the fox.

I heard Pippin scream. Obviously it wasn't my imagination. Celebwen sat up, the fox landing on her lap.

"Hey! You could be a little more careful, you know." said the fox.

Celebwen was just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Fallon? What are you doing here."

"I honestly don't know. Are they ok, cause I swear they are acting like they've never seen a fox before."

"Not a talking one." said Pippin, getting over his shock.

The fox, whose name was apparently Fallon, stared at him.

"What? I can speak your language? Or are you able to speak fox language? What's going on here? Amalthea, I want to go home! Now! Even if Clymenestra is annoying. Wait, she isn't here too, is she?"

"No, I don't think she is, otherwise she would have complained about something by now." said Celebwen.

Fallon stood and leaped down, staring at all of us with curious black eyes. Boromir helped Celebwen up. I felt a slight pang of jealousy, but pushed it away. It was her choice. Not mine.

"Let's get back to the river." said Aragorn.

Thank goodness, something to get my mind off the more unpleasent thoughts that were plaguing my mind.

I helped Frodo and Sam get up, while Fallon perched on Celebwen's shoulder. It was rather amusing to see Celebwen entirely ignor Boromir while she and Fallon got caught up on what had happened to each other in the few months they were apart. After all, they had quite literally been in different worlds. However, the amusement was soon gone. As an elf, I had shar hearing, and was able to hear almost every word they said, wether I wanted to or not.

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

"So, Galadriel gave you an elven name? That's cool. Celebwen is a really pretty name. What does it mean?" asked Fallon. She was really curious about what had happened since I'd left.

"It means 'Silver Lady'. Galadriel told me that much. I've asked Legolas a little more about elvish, but not much." I told her.

"Legolas, Legolas... Oh! That blond haired person with the pointy ears! He's an elf, isn't he?"

"Yes." I replied, wondering just how much she would ask me about him.

"So he's immortal, like you!" I wondered just what she was getting at.

"What are you getting at, Fallon?" I asked.

"Well, he's immortal, you're immortal-"

"No. No, definitely not! We had a fight a couple days ago, not long before we laft Lothlorien. He most likely hates me now, not that I care. Because I most certainly am not friends with him anymore." I said, emphasizing on the points that would remove any thoughts of hers concerning Legolas and I being a couple.

"Oh. What did you fight about?" she asked.

Not a question I wanted to answer. Espescially since he was not far ahead of us. I secretly hoped that elves didn't have hearing as good as their sight. If they did, I was in for a few awkward days.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I replied.

"Fine. We're all entitled to our secrets."

I glanced at Boromir. Fallon quickly noticed.

"I take it that _he_ was the reson for the argument?" I stared at Fallon.

"You know me too well." I told her.

"So he _was_."

"Partially."

"Ah."

We soon arrived at the river. I had a bad feeling that Legolas _had_ heard us, considering that he kept looking at me with an odd expression on his face. Which proved that elves did have excellent hearing to match their sight.

"So. How am I going to get back?" asked Fallon.

"We could throw you over that cliff Amalthea jumped off when we arrived in your world." Suggested Pippin.

I gave him a scathing glare. If Fallon was a human, she would have gone white with shock. As it was, she stiffened and stared at the young hobbit in horror.

"Throw me off a cliff? Never! And what's this about you jumping off a cliff? If your mother knew-" Pippin threw a piece of meat at Fallon and she stopped ridiculing me and ate it.

"Now we know how to silence the fox." said Merry.

I cast the hobbits another scathing look.

* * *

~Legolas~

That night, after everyone else was sleeping, I walked over to the river. Sure enough, Gollum was there, floating like a log. Aragorn had been right when he had spoken to Boromir earlier. I recalled their fight about the ring. So I wasn't the only one who mistrusted Boromir when it came to the ring.

This prompted me to think of my fight with Celebwen. What had I been thinking? The ring had nothing to do with Boromir's feelings for her; how had I managed to connect them? Not that it had worked, all it had done had made her hate me. She had even admitted it to Fallon, the fox. Also, it had just driven her further into his arms and away from me. Brilliant.

Aragorn and Arwen had never fought like that, that I knew of at least. For them it was nothing but happiness. I merely tortured myself. In my mind, I made a list of things I had learned so far on this trip:

1. There is another world

2. Sauron has some pawer there.

3. Unicorns exist, half-unicorns like Celebwen can fly, on wings like a pegasus

4. I was in love with a half-unicorn

5. The half-unicorn I was in love with was with Boromir.

6. It was partially my fault, and I seemed to be very good at torturing myself.

7. Foxes can talk.

Clearly, things weren't quite going according to plan. What else could possibly happen on this quest that was out of the ordinary?

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

The next day dawned bright and clear. Legolas seemed unnerved. He was talking to Aragorn about something, and I was able to hear him say 'It isn't the eastern shore that worries me'. Sam made breakfast for everyone. When we were finnished eating, we began to pack our things so we could move on. That's when we noticed that Frodo was gone. And so was Boromir.

We began to search frantically; Frodo had the ring, and Orcs might be around. I suddenly remembered Legolas' warnings about Boromir and the ring. Could he have been right? I pushed the thought away. Right now we had to find them.

I heard Boromir's voice suddenly. He was talking to Frodo.

"We should none of us wander alone. You least of all." he was saying. They said some other things I couldn't quite hear for a few moments.

"Give me the ring Frodo." No. He couldn't have just said that. I must have heard wrong. Unless Legolas had been right all along.

"I ask only for the power to defend my people!" Boromir told him.

I glanced through the trees and saw them. Frodo suddenly put the ring on and vanished. Boromir went crazy.

"I see your mind!" he shouted. "You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us all!" he slipped suddenly and fell. When he got up it was like he had just woken p.

"Frodo?" he said.

I ran out to him.

"Boromir! What just happened?" I asked.

"I-I'm not quite sure. I know I asked for the ring-"

"Demanded it from Frodo was more like it. I saw."

He stared a me for a moment.

"Boromir, you know it has to be destroyed. Just look what it made you do. For a moment I thought you were going to kill him." I said. He seemed to ignore me. "Are you even listening to me?" I asked.

"Do you hear something?" he asked.

I looked around, and heard the sound of many footsteps. We stood. Fallon crashed through the trees.

"There are scary creatures out there, Amalthea!" she cried, and I lifted her up so she could rest on my shoulder. She was trembling.

"Orcs." said Boromir.

"What's an orc?" asked Fallon.

"Horrible creatures that would probably eat a fox like you." Boromir told her. Fallon shuddered and whimpered.

"In other words, the scary creatures you saw." I said, glancing at Boromir. "Fallon, go find the others. They may not know about the orcs yet."

"Yes, right away." she said, and leaped down from my shoulder.

As Fallon bounded away, the sound of orcs grew closer. Merry and Pippin's voices could be heard not far off. Boromir and I ran towards them. The orcs were nearby, clearly going after the hobbits. Boromir drew his sword, and began to battle the orcs.

* * *

~Legolas~

I shot arrow after arrow at the orcs. There were several of them. Eventually, we defeated them, but I had afeeling there were more. The sound of a horn pierced the air.

"The horn of Gondor." I said.

"Boromir." Aragorn whispered, and he ran off in Boromir's direction.

_Celebwen._ I hadn't seen her since we ran off in search of Frodo, and there was every chance she was with Boromir now. I ran after Aragorn, Gimli on my heels. I was so focussed on getting to Boromir that I nearly tripped over a fox.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said the fox.

"Fallon!" It was Celebwen's fox.

"Legolas. Gimli. Thank goodness I found you! Amalthea scent me to find you. There are orcs!"

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's with Boromir."

"Lets go, then." said Gimli, clearly wanting to kill more orcs with his axe.

We started to race towards Boromir and Celebwen, Fallon following on her short legs.

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

I watched as a third arrow struck Boromir, and as he continued to fight. I reared again, striking orcs with my hooves. But there were too many, and I was injured. I collapsed as they grabbed Merry and Pippin, slipping back into human form. Another orc grabbed me, likely assuming that a unicorn may be useful to them, if they could convince me to join them. I struggled and managed to free myself, and ran towards Boromir. The giant orc aimed again with a fourth arrow, and was about to shoot when Aragorn leaped out an began to fight the orc. I fell unconscious just as he cut its head off.

When I opened my eyes, we were back at the shore. All four hobbits were gone. Aragorn and Legolas were lifting Boromir's body into a boat.

"What happened?" I asked Gimli, who was leaning on his axe.

"He's dead." the dwarf replied.

I froze in shock. Not just because he was dead, but because for some reson I wasn't as sad as I would have expected to be. No tears came, causing me to wonder if I had ever really loved him. I'd thought I had, but now... I was confused. If it hadn't been love, then what had it been? Certainly more than friendship. But I was a unicorn. The only unicorn ever to ruly know love had been my mother, as she had spent time as a human. But I was _half_-unicorn, I forced myself to remember. It was all a lie.

Boromir was scent into the river in the boat, and washed over the waterfall. Legolas walked over to me.

"Are you all right? I know that you and Boromir were... close." he said.

"I'm fine." I said, pausing before adding, "You were right. He was always after the ring. I saw him asking, no, demanding Frodo to give it to him. For a moment I thought he was going to kill him!"

He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes for a moment before looking at the river, and seeing Frodo and Sam.

He ran over to a boat.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He was right, the hobbits were making there asy through the bush. Legolas glanced at Aragorn, who simply stood there.

"You mean not to follow them." he stated simply.

"Then it has all been for nothing. The fellowship's failed." said Gimli. Fallon wrapped her tail around her paws and looked at Aragorn.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. We won't abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." said Aragorn. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He looked around at all of us. "Lets hunt some orc."

Gimli gave a slight sheer, and followed Aragorn into the bush. I smiled at Legolas. I was happy that we were getting along again. Then the two of us ran after the others, Fallon hard on our heels. The first part of our quest, helping Frodo as much as possible, was over. Now, a new quest, helping Merry and Pippin, was about to begin.

**Well, I hope you like this story so far, and that things have been resolved for those of you who didn't like Amalthea/Celebwen being with Boromir. I'll try to update again soon! Thank you to everyone for reading!  
**


	15. Ch 14: Hunting the Urukhai

**So, here's the next chapter. Blah blah blah, thank's for the reviews, etc, etc. Just read and review.**

Chapter 14

Hunting the Uruk-hai

~Legolas~

Celebwen was lucky that unicorns heal quickly. Not only did we travel light, but quickly.

We rested for a few minutes near some rocks. Aragorn was pressed against some rocks.

"Their pace quickens. They've caught our scent." he said. We immediately set off again. Mostly.

"Come on Gimli." I called down to the dwarf.

"Three days of mass pursuit without food or rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." said the dwarf.

Celebwen rolled her eyes at me.

"Typical." she whispered. "Of course its the dwarf who complains."

I was glad we were getting along again. It made things a lot easier. She hadn't been overly sad when Boromir had died, and she'd told me that she doubted weather she had really been in love with him.

Fallon was now traveling with the dwarf. They had developed a friendship recently, as neither of them were happy about having little food and rest. I had never expected Gimli to befriend a fox, considering that foxes tend to live in forests, not caves or mountains, which dwarves generally prefer to everything else.

I couldn't help but wonder if Celebwen knew how I felt or not. I wanted her to know, but I didn't know how to tell her, espescially since she planned on leaving eventually. MAybe it was best not to tell her.

"Do you think Frodo and Sam are alright?" Celebwen asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. I'm sure they are. They're very clever." I assured her.

She looked a little doubtful, and I didn't blame her. The hobbits were so small, and didn't know where they were going, so we had to hope that they would find their way, however long it took.

I stopped on a rock, and stared at the uruks.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" asked Aragorn.

"The uruks turn north-east." I paused. North-east. Not good. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Celebwen looked at me, curious. She'd heard about Saruman, however she was yet to understand about Isengard, where Saruman was. Somehow that had been left out. Aragorn cleared that up.

"Saruman." he said softly.

Celebwen immediately understood.

"He thinks they have the ring." she whispered.

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

We set off again, hard on their trail. I couldn't help but notice how close Legolas and I had gotten. It was strange. We had been so mad at each other, and I'd been sure he hated me, but now we were friends again. It was strange. Perhaps he had just been mad at me for not believing him. That was it. He'd been mad at me. Nothing more. And Fallon was certainly mistaken about Legolas' feeling for me. We were just friends, and she was wrong.

* * *

~Fallon~

I was so had quickly gotten over their argument and become quite close. It was obvious that Legolas liked her, even if she couldn't tell and didn't feel the same way.

"Gimli, you're good friends with Legolas. Do you think he likes Amalthea?" I asked.

He looked at me in total shock. One more thing that foxes and dwarves didn't have in common: cleverness. Obviously he couldn't tell.

"You're sure dwarves don't just spring out of holes in the ground? Cause it certainly seems like your head is full of rocks." I commented.

"Of course we don't! That's completely ridiculous." he said. I was sceptical.

"Now back to the question I asked earlier, about Legolas and Thea." I said.

"Thea?"

I rolled my eyes. "Amalthea, genious."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure. Legolas is very good at hiding his feelings, as are most elves."

"Well aparently he's not as good as he lets on, because I am almost positive he does like her." I declared.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Logic." I said simply. "They're both immortal, got over whatever it was they were fighting about rather quickly, and well, just look at them!"

"I am! They're ahead of us!"

I swear that dwarves must have rather small brains, if any at all. For starters, they spend most of their lives underground. Why any one with any common sence would do that, I do not know. Also, they hate trees. I for one, would be content to spend my entire life in the forest. Another point about dwarves: Just focus on Gimli, and you'll soon see why their brains must be so small.

* * *

~Legolas~

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." said Aragorn, picking up the brooch that had been on one of the hobbits' cloaks."They are less than a day ahead of us."

We immediately ste off again.

"Come on Gimli, we're gaining on them!" I called to the dwarf who was still behind us.

"We dwarves are natural sprinters!" he replied. "Very dangerous over short distances!"

We ran as fast as possible the rest of the day, before finally stopping that night to rest. We all needed it, espescially Gimli. Dwarves are clearly not meant to run like that for so long.

Celebwen was not out of breath at all, in fact, she seemed impatient to start off again.

"How are you not exhausted?" I asked.

"I am a little tired, I guess. Unicorns are all very fast, and do not tire easily. I guess that's even true for a half-breed like me." Her voice turned bitter at the last sentence.

I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. So much had happened in the past few days that she had been unable to come to terms with exactly what she was.

"Why should it change who you are if you are half human?"

"That is not what upsets me the most. Why couldn't my mother tell me? Why did she lie to me?"

"I do not know. I am sure that you will find out eventually." I tild her.

"You are a good friend, Legolas. Thank you. For everything." she said.

I smiled at her. She had no idea about the truth, that I didn't want to just be a good friend. But I couldn't tell her.

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

"A red sun rise. Blood has been spilt this night." said Legolas.

I glanced at him. Could hew really tell that from the fact that there was a red sunrise?

From the look on his face, I was sure that he could. And that he thought it was Merry and Pippin.

We ran a bit farther, and suddenly heard the sound of hoofbeats in the distance, growing closer. Aragorn ran behind a rock, the rest of us right behind him. Several riders galloped past us, and Aragorn went out of hiding.

"Riders of Rohan!" he called. "What news from the mark?"

**And just because I feel like it, that's the end of the chapter. Deal with it. I'll try to update again soon though, promise. However, now that school is here and I'm in grade ten with academic math and academic history... Well, deal with it.  
**


	16. Ch 15: The White Wizard

**I won't be updating as often because of school. I have academic math this semester, and now that Drama Club has started up again, well... You get the picture.**

Chapter 15

The White Wizard

~Legolas~

The riders rode towards us, and we were soon surrounded by them. They all pointed their spears at us. Aragorn raised his hands to show that we were friendly, and meant no harm.

One of the riders rode forward a little. "What business does a man, an elf, a dwarf, and a woman have in the riddermark?" he asked.

Celebwen's eyes narrowed for a moment, as if offended, but soon remembered that he didn't know that she was not a woman, but a unicorn. She only looked like one. Fallon looked like she was about to say something, but kept her mouth shut. She clearly knew that it was a bad idea to reveal that a fox could talk. She simply sat on the grassy plain, her tail curled over her paws, and tried really hard to look cute.

"Tell me your name horsemaster, and I shall tell you mine!" said the dwarf.

The rider dismounted. "I would cut off your head, _dwarf_, if it stood but a little higher off the ground." he said.

I reacted immediately, drawing an arrow, prepared to shoot him. "You would die before your stroke fell." I told him.

Aragorn moved my bow out of the way. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, and Amalthea. We are friends of Rohan, and of your king."

At that the rider suddenly seemed sad. "King Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." he said, and removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." At that moment I realized it was Eomer, the king's nephew.

"My company and I are those loyal to Rohan, and its king. And for that, we are exiled. What brings you to Rohan?"

"We track a band of uruk-hai. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained.

"The uruks are destroyed. We piled their carcasses and burned them."

"There were two hobbits with them! Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli asked, sounding excited.

Eomer appeared confused. Aragorn expleined.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes."

Eomer appeared sympathetic. "We saw none. We killed them all."

Gimli stared in shocked horror. "Dead?"

"We left none alive. Hasufeld! Arod!" he called, and two horses came forth. "May these horses bring you better fortune than their masters. Look for your friends if you will, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands." he told us. "We ride North!"

And with that, the riders of Rohan left.

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

We arrived at the place where the carcasses had been piled. Gimli looked through them, moving the limbs with his axe. He suddenly lifted something up and showed it to us.

"Its one of their wee belts." he said looking sad.

Legolas murmured something in elvish.

Aragorn kicked something and fell to his knees, schouting in anger. Then he stared at the ground, moving his hand over it.

"A hobbit lay here." he said. "And another." He was tracking.

They crawled. Their hands were bound." he lifted a piece of rope. "The bonds were cut."

We followed him as he headed towards the forest.

"The tracks lead away from the battle. Into Fangorn forest."

"Fangorn!" Gimli exclaimed. "What madness drove them in there?"

* * *

~Legolas~

We walked through Fangorn forest. Gimli was particularly unnerved, and kept his axe held at the ready.

"This forest is old, very old." I murmured. "And full of memory. And Anger." I glanced at Gimli, whose axe was raised particularly high now.

"Gimli!" said Aragorn. "Lower your axe." the dwarf was hesitant.

"The trees have feelings, my friend." I told him. He lowered his axe.

"The elves began it." I said. "The waking of the trees, and teaching them to speak." Celebwen looked curious.

"Talking trees?" said Gimli, looking like he thought it ridiculou. "What do trees have to talk about, eh? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

I sighed. How typical of Gimli, thinking that it was ridiculous for trees to talk. I paused for a moment.

"~Aragorn, something's out there~" I said in elvish.

"~What do you see?~"

"The white wizard approaches." I said in common.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." said Aragorn.

We waited a moment, then turned and attacked. Gimli hirled his axe, which was easily thrown aside by the wizard, as was my arrow. Aragorn's sword blazed red-hot.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits. They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" asked the wizard.

"Who are you?" demanded Aragorn. "Show yourself!"

It was not Saruman who was standing before us. It was Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" aksed Aragorn, unable to believe it.

"Forgive me." I said. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"But, you fell!" said Gimli.

"Yes, I fell. Through fire. And water." as Gandalf told his tale, we stood listening, still amazed that he was alive. I noticed that Fallon looked extremely confused. She had not been with us when Gandalf had fallen.

"I have been sent back, until my task is complete."

"Gandalf." said Gimli.

"Gandalf. Yes, that was my name. Gandalf the gray. That was what they used to call me. I am Gandalf the white." said Gandalf.

"Oh, Gandalf!" cried Gimli, obviously quite overjoyed.

Celebwen was quietly explaining to Fallon about Gandalf.

"Gandalf. Yes, that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray. I am Gandalf the White."

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

"One stage of your journey has ended. Another begins. We must make for Edoras with all haste." said Gandalf.

"Edoras?" said Gimli. "That is no short distance!"

"We here of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." said Aragorn.

"Yes. And it will not be easily cured." Gandalf murmured.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing!" said Gimli, looking annoyed. "And I hate to leave those poor hobbits here in this dark, dank, tree-infested-" he stopped as the trees began to speak to each other. "I mean charming, quite charming, forest." he finished.

"It was not mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the tumbling of rocks that starts and avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf told us, looking specifically at Gimli.

Aragorn whispered something to Gandalf, who nodded.

"Something is going to happen that has not happened since the Elder days," Gandalf announced. "The ents are going to awaken, and find that they are strong. Very strong."

"Strong? Well that's good." said Gimli.

"So stop your fretting master dwarf." snapped Gandalf at Gimli. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than any of you are about to be!"

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one!" commented Gimli.

* * *

~Legolas~

We left Fangorn, and came to a grassy area just outside the forest. Gandalf whistled, and the reply was a whinny. As we watched, a magnificent white horse appeared, galloping easily towards us.

"That is one of the _mearas_, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," I said in awe.

"Shadowfax," said Gandalf. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Our horses then came, and we rode to Rohan.


	17. Ch 16: Rohan

**Wow. I was just looking at some older chapters, from when I first started this story, and I must say I have come a long way from complaining about grade NINE work and . Now its grade TEN work and . Also, more than that, I have come a long way as a writer. The stories I write are much more organized and flow a lot better. As for typing, I still type so fast that I hit the wrong key and have to fix my work a lot. Any way, thank you for reading, and I would really like a few reviews. But no flames. They make me sad, and when I'm sad, the stories I write tend to take a turn for the worst and become sad, I may even decide to create a new character just so I can kill them because of my sadness. Although the odds of that happening are somewhat slim.**

Chapter 16

Rohan

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

"Edoras, and the golden hall of Meduseld." Gandalf announced. "There dwells Theoden King, whose mind is overthrown."

I peered from behind Aragorn at Edoras. It was a little small, and at the top of a hill. A flag flew towards us, and landed just in front of Aragorn. It was green with a white horse. So. The people of Rohan were fond of horses. That was good. We rode up into the city. Village would likely have been a better word. There weren't very many people there. I counted about thirty houses. There may have been more, but I wasn't sure.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli noted.

I had to agree with him. Everyone was dresses in black, and looked mournful.

We left the horses in the stable, and walked up to the golden hall. There we were met by two guards.

"We cannot allow you before Theoden so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of, Grima Wormtongue." said one guard. It was obvious by the way he said the name Grima that he didn't like him. It sounded like the name was something revolting, and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

We all lay down our weapons. I wasn't too happy about parting with the long knife Aragorn had given me recntly to defend myself with, but I did anyway. Gandalf kept hold of his staff.

"Your staff." the guard said.

"Oh. You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" he said.

The guard hesitated for a moment before opening the doors.

At the end of the hall was an old man seated upon the throne. Beside him was a horrid looking man with greasy-looking black hair and black clothes. His face was a sickly pale. I had a feeling this was Grima. He bent over and whispered something to the king.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf said as we walked forward.

"Why... Should I welcome you... Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden said, before looking over to Grima with a confused look on his face. I pitied him. It was clear that Saruman had poisoned his mind. I knew that Eomer was right.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said. "Late is th hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

I was liking this man less and less.

"Silence!" Gandalf said, pointing his staff at Grima. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I did not pass through shadow and death to bandy words with a wittless worm!"

I glanced at Gandalf. He seemed truly angry. A look at Grima showed him to be just as angry, even a little frightened.

"His staff!" he yelled. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Guards came. As we fought with them, Gandalf moved forward.

"Theoden, son of Thengal." he said. We quickly defeated the guards, and Gimli was holding down Grima. "I release you from this spell."

Theoden laughed. "You have no here, Gandalf the _gray._" I was quite sure it was really Saruman who was speaking, through whatever spell he had cast.

Gandalf through off the gray cloak he had been wearing, revealing the shining white. He continued to advance.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." he said. The king was thrown back against the thrown.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" Saruman said through Theoden.

"You did not kill me, and you will not kill him!" Gandalf replied.

By now, a young woman with beautiful blond hair had come into the room. As she made to run for the king, Aragorn stopped her.

"Wait." he whispered.

The king leaped forward suddenly, but Gandalf knocked him back using his staff, without even hitting him. I had a feeling that Theoden was now free.

He slumped in the thrown, and began to fall forward. Aragorn let the girl go, and she caught him. As Theoden looked up, I realised that all the age that had been added on by Saruman's spell had vanished, and he now looked much younger.

"I know your face," he said to the young woman. "Eowyn."

The girl smiled. I guessed her age to be between twenty and thirty.

"Gandalf?" Theoden said suddenly.

"Breathe the free air, my friend." Gandalf told him.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden said Theoden, before looking at his hand slightly.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped the hilt of your sword." Gandalf said.

The guard who had let us in came forth with a sword, with Theoden grasped the hilt of, unsheathing it slowly, admiring it. I had a feeling he hadn't seen it, let alone held it, in a while.

The kings atention suddenly turned to Grima, who continued to cower by Gimli, shaking in fear with eyes wide like a scared rabbit.

* * *

~Legolas~

Grima was thrown down the steps leading to the golden hall. Theoden, sword still in hand, went after him.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." Grima said, crawling backwards on his back, staring up at Theoden with obvious terror. "Do not send me from your sight!"

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden replied with obvious fury.

He raised his sword, and for a moment I thought he was going to kill Grima. Aragorn stopped him.

"No my lord!" he yelled, grabbing Theoden's arm, stopping him. "No my lord. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Aragorn then offered his hand to Grima to help him up. Instead, Grima spat at him, clearly not realizing that Aragorn had just spared him his life.

"Hail, Theoden King!" Aragorn then cried out, and the people of Edoras all bowed before Theoden. Aragorn bowed as well.

But Theoden didn't seem to notice. Something else was on his mind.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked suddenly. "Where is my son?"

* * *

~Amalthea/Celebwen~

As Eowyn sang, her cousin's body was carried into a tomb. Everyone had a white flower in their hand as they watched. The door of the tomb closed as she finished. Everyone dropped their flower upon the tomb. I saw that several other tombs were covered in the white flowers, which grew freely upon them. I was sad that someone so young had died, but then, he was mortal, and would have died eventually anyway. But he should have at least had a chance at life, he had barely begun to live.

I glanced at Legolas, wondering if he felt the same way I did. His face was unreadable. I sighed. I should have known by now that elves rarely showed their emotions. he put one hand on my shoulder.

"Come," he said quietly. "They should have some time alone." He gestured at Theoden and his niece, Eowyn.

I went with him. Gandalf stayed behind.

* * *

~Legolas~

While Gandalf and Theoden were down at Theodred's grave, I sat with Celebwen.

"Its so sad." she said. "He was so young."

I glanced at her. "All mortals are young to us."

"Theodred was actually a bit older than I am. I am only twenty-five." she said.

I stared at her. "You're joking?"

She shook her head. "I was born twenty-five years ago, about a year after my mother left king Lir, err, my father, and became a unicorn again."

I could tell that it was still awkward for her to think of Lir, the human her mother had fallen in love with, as her father.

"Its rather strange." I said suddenly.

She glanced at me. "What's strange?"

"The main reson you came on this journey was to find out how to get home. You were home for a little while, and had your chance to get back, but then you didn't stay."

"In case you've forgotten Legolas, when we left my home, it was because we were being chased by a power-hungry psycho-path bent on revenge who was trying to kill us." she said. I had to admit, that was a good description of how Sauron had been when we met him.

"I know, but I can't help but wonder if there was some other reson you stayed."

"If you mean Boromir, I have already admitted that I was wrong about him."

"That's not what I meant. Well, not exactly."

Celebwen stood. "There was sort of another reson I stayed." she said slowly.

"Well, what is the other reson?" I asked.

She smiled. "You'll find out eventually." she replied, bending over and gently kissing my cheek before walking away.

That was definitely the last thing I'd expected. I smiled. So, she felt the same way I did. I stood and went to find her.


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Looking back, this story is actually somewhat badly written. Therefore, I am going to rewrite it later. I will leave this up though. So if you were a fan of this badly written (in my opinion. Of course, it was also my first somewhat good story) story, keep an eye out for the upcoming better story in which Amalthea/Celebwen will hopefully not seem like a major Mary-Sue to me.**

**~Aduial Rana**


End file.
